Bonding time
by bombilla
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are back from Tatarus and the Doors of Death are closed. But the demigods feel a certain tenseness in the air. They're snapping at each other and fighting amongst themselves. So what do you think will happen when the fates trap the seven and a few others for some "bonding time," consisting of ridiculous games, shocking secrets, and maybe a little backstory.
1. Uneasy

**Yes It's a PJO/HoO fanfic. Feel free to state your mind in your reviews. But you must be warned! Should you be arrogant, snobbish, jerktastic, or in any way a snarkmonster in your reviews, I will not hesitate to murder every single character in the story with a ferocity one hundred and tenfold of what you showed to me! Ooh PS at least five chapters a week so don't get to bored waiting for me. And hey I'm really new at this so get over it.**

Chapter one: Uneasy

Leo POV

I felt better than I had in days. Percy and Annabeth were back from Tartarus finally. Finally our efforts had started to amount to something! The doors of death are closed, so Gaea wouldn't be able to call on her big army of baddies back there anymore. I mean sure we have no idea what to do or where to next but at least we've done something right so far. Right? Oh shoot! I almost forgot, the rest of the guys wanted to call a meeting this morning. They all probably down in the mess hall right now! Caramba Leo, hurry up and get down there before they think you died! Wait did I just talk to myself? I did and I'm still doing it! Shit I'm loco! And with that I ran to the meeting, but not before I told Festus to take control of the ship.

We were sitting at the table and everyone was eating breakfast. Wow! The last time we all ate breakfast together was, well at the beginning of the quest. Anyway, so we were all there and Annabeth wanted to come up with a plan and discuss each other's and stuff. I could help but notice that there was a sharper edge to her voice when she spoke. Like broken glass, I was seeing and hearing it in everyone recently. I had noticed that everyone looked exhausted, but that's probably because we were all dead on our feet anyway. Nobody was caring so much about their appearance either. Piper's hair looked kind of wild, it was just thrown back in a sloppy braid that, from the look's of it, she'd slept in, Frank's shirt was on backwards like he hadn't bothered to look when he put it on, Jason looked like he was going to fall face first into his breakfast any second, Annabeth had huge bags under eyes, I probably didn't look much better, Hazel's hair was all over the place, and for some reason she was blushing furiously and she looked really flustered, I followed her gaze to see what was embarrassing her, and then I realized that Percy was only wearing pajamas. I remembered that she was from the thirties and that this must have been downright scandalous to her and chuckled. I also realized that all of the food on Percy's plate was completely blue. Even his drink! I was busy coming up with theories as to why that might be when Piper yelled my name, and I realized that everyone was looking at me funny. Damn ADHD! It does that sometimes. What? I croaked. "We were going to share our dreams Leo," Jason explained. "Annabeth wanted to see if we could find anything useful." Oh well, I didn't really sleep last night, so I don't really have anything to share, I said. "I had a dream about Camp Halfblood," Hazel piped up, "the Roman forces are very close now, they're in New York and Octavian's stirring them up into a frenzy. He's gotten them to start planning for battle without Reyna!" "That's not good, like really not good, If the Romans attack, then there will be no way to avoid all carnage," Percy replied. Then everybody started looking at Percy weird and Annabeth blushed. "You know your still in your pajamas right Percy?" Annabeth asked. "Oh yeah, I knew that."

After that little episode we went right back to trying to arguing about what the prophecy meant. And I started to notice that tenseness in the air. The one that meant we were trying not to snap at each other. I started to wonder if it was just the grumpiness and the pressure that was causing this or if we had starting to forget our friendship.

Piper's POV

I'm worried about Annabeth and Percy. I mean they are still Annabeth and Percy judging by that little PJ stunt that Percy pulled, but they seemed a little off. I know that Tartarus affected them and I knew that Percy was putting on a brave face for Annabeth, and the rest of us, but what if Tartarus affected them in some way that we don't know? Oh who am I kidding, we're all out of it. I mean we were arguing over the prophecy this morning. There's this feeling of uneasiness, like any minute we'll forget that we're friends and start killing each other! All right it probably isn't that drastic but, it almost feels that way. We've all been snapping at each other recently. It's probably only a matter of time before we really hurt someone with these comments. Right now is probably an example of how insensitive we are being toward each other. "Hey superman can I have some help over here?" Leo yelled. "I just got off my shift, I need some sleep," Jason snapped, "Go ask Frank or Percy." "But Frank is already helping Hazel and I have no idea where Percy is," Leo replied. "Well go find him!" "I can't let go of the rigging the whole thing will collapse come on Jason it'll only take a few minutes!" "Fine," Jason mumbled. "Hey Pipes, can you go find Percy and tell him it's his shift, Jason asked, obviously annoyed that Percy wasn't up on deck. "Sure," I said.

Okay Percy's not any where on deck and he isn't in any of the cabins, not in the mess hall or the stables. I was just coming back from checking the engine room when I saw him crumpled on the floor in front of the infirmary. It looked like he had passed out. I immediately ran to him to try and shake him awake and see if he was okay. "Percy, Percy! Are you alright!?" I was incredibly relieved when he started to moan and wake up. I heard Jason and Frank's voices behind me. I looked up and shouted to them "Jason, Frank, get over here! I think there's something wrong with Percy!

**CLIFF HANGER! Uncle Rick would be proud! Don't worry I can't deal with cliffies either so the next chapter will be up super soon!**


	2. Dreaming

**New Chapter for ya! Please review so I know people care! I need reviews or I won't know to continue! Any recommendations ya got for me are welcome! I want to make my story better! Without further ado Chapter Two!**

Chapter two:

Frank's POV

After the meeting this morning I noticed that everyone was really tense. Some of us looked downright murderous. Like they would just attack somebody given any reason. Come to think of it we were all pretty cranky looking lately. Everyone was on edge. It felt almost like something bad was going to happen any minute.

Apparently while I was absorbed in my own thoughts Hazel had been trying to get to get my attention. I didn't snap out of it until she started snapping her fingers under my nose. "Oh I'm sorry Hazel, what is it you wanted?" "Nothing Frank your shift is over," Hazel explained, "but I was wondering if maybe you could hold this sail for me while I sew up the holes?" "Sure." While I was helping Hazel I heard Leo and Jason arguing. Then Jason went over to help Leo. "Hey Hazel are you almost done with that sail?" Leo asked. "Oh yeah I just need two more minutes!" Hazel yelled across the deck. In two minutes Hazel and I help Jason and Leo hoist the sail up. And Jason apologized to Leo for arguing with him. "It's OK man," Leo replied, "no biggie." Then Leo told us we should go get some sleep, and Jason and I wholeheartedly agreed. On the way downstairs I asked Jason about his argument with Leo. "Oh that," he said looking kind of embarrassed, "Leo asked me to help him and I said no at first." " I should've agreed to help him immediately, I was a total jerk." "Hey it's okay, we're all kind of cranky," I said, "it's just the lack of sleep and all that." Then we heard Piper screaming, "Percy, Percy! Are you alright!" "Frank, Jason, get over here! I think there's something wrong with Percy!" We ran down the hall to where Piper and Percy were. "What happened!" Jason and I said simultaneously. Percy was lying on the floor moaning and Piper was kneeling over him. It looked like he had passed out. " I don't know Jason sent me to look for him I and I found him lying here out cold!" Piper exclaimed. It looked like she was trying her hardest not to freak out. "Wha," Percy croaked. "Oh thank goodness," I said. "Why are you all staring at me like that?" Percy said noting our concerned expressions. "Well you were out cold, lying o the floor," Jason replied. "Any idea how it happened?" I asked. Percy thought for a second and I noticed that he looked kind of pale and sweaty. "I had a headache, so I was going to the infirmary to get some Tylenol or something. I got hear and felt really dizzy and then I started falling, and that's the last thing that I remember." Piper Jason and I shared a couple of concerned glances. "I feel fine now though," Percy added, "Besides it's my shift now anyways. Right?" Percy got up. "Whoa hey I think you should sit down for a little while longer," Jason remarked putting his hand on Percy's shoulder. "I said I was fine," Percy replied while shrugging Jason's hand off. Then he winced and grabbed his head with one hand steadying himself against the wall with the other. " Percy you need to lie down!" Piper shrieked, "Your gonna hurt yourself!" "I'm fine Piper! It's just a migraine. I get them sometimes okay. I'm just gonna get some Tylenol go to my shift. Then Percy left leaving us wondering what was really going on.

Annabeth POV

Even by demigod standards this dream is strange. I am in the middle of nowhere. And when I say nowhere I mean Nowhere. There isn't even color everything is just grey. No ground no sky, NOTHING. This seems like a dream Percy might have not me. I never have dreams like this. "True, but you are here because we summoned you," said a voice, I turned around so fast I almost got whiplash. And there in the middle of nowhere was a fruit stand manned by three elderly looking ladies sitting there and knitting. Well, two of them were knitting, the other was holding the basket of yarn and right next to her on a side table was a pair of golden shears. Realization dawned on me and I quickly got on my knees. The Morai. "Oh no need for that child," said the one in the middle. "Yes yes we just want to talk," the one on the right said. "W-Well what do you want t-to t-talk-k abou-t," I stuttered. "Oh no need to be afraid child," replied the one on the left. "We want to help you and you friends. You see, you haven't been getting along very well recently and if you continue on this path, well the results could be catastrophic. We have arranged a little ah "time out" for you if you will. We want you to understand each other better." "Yes yes," continued the one in the middle, "We have created a place for you. While you are there, you will not age, and time will stand still in the outside world. We will take the crew of the Argo II and a few others, and you bond. You will learn of each other's hardships and sorrows, and you will become much better friends. And who better to help you do this than the goddess of love, whom you know as Aphrodite. She will be your hostess for this little party we've arranged. Now daughter of Athena you must not tell your friends of what is to come. Only tell them when they are brought to the palace. You shall be summoned tonight at midnight. Goodbye." Suddenly everything started spinning and swirling around me and everything got lighter and lighter, until it was there was just a burst of white light and I was awake.


	3. Accent

**HoOisawesome, gracias tantisisisisimo, for the review, your advice is treasured and reading this totally made my day! (PS I know 'gonna' is not a word but I figured some of the seven with less than good grammar would talk that way, cough cough Percy, cough cough Leo.) OMG! Best idea ever! Wouldn't it just be adorable if Percy talked in a New York accent when he was really mad! Anyway I am totally boring you right now if your anything like me soooo, STORY TIME!**

** Chapter 3: Accent**

Hazel POV

Percy looked terrible when he came up for his shift. He was pale and sweaty, and he looked like he might collapse at any second. I made a mental note to watch him incase anything happened. "Whoa Perce, you doin' okay man?" Leo asked, obviously concerned. "I'm fine, it's just a headache," Percy replied. I wasn't so sure, but I didn't push it. Percy gets pretty defensive about these things. I just hope that whatever it is, it isn't too bad.

Okay, that was weird. My shift has been very uneventful. I mean, the only slightly monstrous thing we saw was a very lost pod of hippocampi. (Would it even called a pod?) Percy set them straight. Anyway, Leo spent most of the time playing with his sphere, and that was about it. "Hey Percy, Leo our shift is over, come on we should go get some sleep," I said, "And Leo, I am going to make sure you go to your cabin and get some sleep!" "Oh but it's only 7:45, can't I stay up just a little bit longer!" Leo whined. "NO, you are going to go to sleep!" I scolded, "Percy, are you coming?" "No , I think I 'm just gonna stay up here a little longer," he replied. "Okay but don't strain yourself." On my way below deck I saw Frank and Annabeth coming up for their shift. They each said goodnight to me. "Oh I really hope so!" I replied.

Percy POV

I did not want to go to sleep. Don't get me wrong, I was exhausted, but I really didn't want to have any nightmares tonight. I just knew that I would dream about that place. It scared me much more than I'd let on. Besides, Annabeth would be on deck next, so I might be able to spend some time with her. Today had been very uneventful, and that made me nervous, but for tonight to be just as uneventful. Would that be to much to hope for? I really hoped not. If I had to battle tonight, I'd probably be useless. I was dead on my feet. And if one of my headaches came, fugeddaboudit! I'd be monster chow in no time! "Hey Seaweed Brain, what are you thinking about?" "Oh nothing much Wise Girl." "Sounds like usual." "Hey!" I pouted. "You know I love you just the same, Percy," Annabeth replied. "Yeah, I know," I said. Grinning, I kissed her on the cheek. Frank cleared his throat, LOUDLY, ruining the moment. Frank's cheeks were bright red. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, get a room, whatever," I said. Frank looked down obviously embarrassed. "Uh, do you know where Jason and Piper are?" Frank asked. "They're probably still sleeping," Annabeth replied. "Should I wake them?" "Nah, let them sleep," I replied, "We can go wake them up in another two hours, if they don't show up on their own." We didn't talk for a while and I noticed how quiet it was. Eerily quiet. Like the calm before a storm. Something was definitely going to happen sooner or later. Just them Jason and Piper burst onto the deck. "SO sorry we didn't realize the time, and we went to go eat something," Piper gasped," It wasn't until we finished eating that we noticed what time it was." "Don't worry about it," I replied. "Everything is under control," Annabeth said, "Besides it's only ten, you're only two hours late." "At least you were awake." "This shift hasn't really been exciting at all anyway," Frank added. "Plus Percy kept us company." "I still feel kind of bad about it," Jason admitted, "but maybe I can make it up to you guys, like two extra hours on deck or something." "Percy, you should really get some sleep," Piper said, obviously still concerned about my little fainting spell. "I'm fine Piper," I replied. "It's not like I could sleep if I wanted to," I grumbled under my breath. "What?" Jason asked. " 'S nothin' just fuhgeddaboudit," I mumbled. Oh shit, did I just say fuhgeddaboudit? Dammit if they tell the Stolls about my accent I'll never hear the end of it! "Wait Percy, did you just say 'fuhgeddaboudit'?" Frank asked. "N-no, I just said to forget about it," I replied shakily. "You said 'fuhgeddaboudit'!" Piper screamed. "No I didn't," I said while blushing furiously. "Hell yeah ya did! You are a New Yorker right!" "So what if I'm from New Yawk," I yelled out, then I slapped my hand over my mouth. I cringed, well there goes hiding the accent.

Piper POV

"You said 'fuhgeddaboudit'!" I screamed. Oh my gods! Percy said 'fuhgeddaboudit. He is never going to here the end of this! His face was fire engine red. "Hell yeah ya did! You are a New Yorker right!" I will never let him saying something like 'fuhgeddaboudit go! "So what if I'm from New Yawk," Percy yelled. Realization spread across his face and he clamped his hand over his mouth. Percy blushed even redder if at all possible, and he looked mortified. We all just stood there, frozen in shock over what he'd said. Hazel and Leo came pounding up the steps, and burst out onto the deck. "We heard screaming and came to help," Hazel panted, gleaming gold spatha in her hand, "What happened?" "Percy has an accent!" I shrieked. "What!" Then suddenly we were engulfed by a bright white light.

**Another cliffhanger I am just terrible! But I'll start writing the next chapter as soon as I submit this one!**


	4. Arrival

** By the time that I read the reviews, it was too late to do this for my third chapter, but I got some amazing advice on how to space every thing out! Thank you to all of my reviewers out there, I truly enjoyed reading those reviews - blows kisses—Don't worry I will never leave you guys without an ending! And Now It's Time For Everyone To Read!**

** Chapter 4: arrival**

Hazel POV

"Percy has an accent!" Piper shrieked.

Then all I could see was white. It stayed like that for a couple of seconds. I felt as light as air. But as soon as I thought that, I started to get heavier, until I was falling. Wait falling?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" we all screamed. Okay me, Annabeth, Leo, Piper, Jason, Frank, Percy. We were all here and we were falling! Then something amazing happened. We were just a few inches from the ground and then we just stopped. We were just hovering there. In mid air. No strings.

"Jason, did you catch us?" Annabeth asked.

"No it wasn't me."

Then whatever force had been holding us there dropped onto the ground. I heard Percy groan.

"Phew, you guys are very heavy!" said a voice, it sounded distinctly female, and very beautiful, but that was all that I could tell. I didn't see the owner anywhere. Just then a pink cloud of smoke appeared, and a gorgeous woman stepped out of it.

"Mom?" Piper gasped.

Then I fainted.

Leo POV

What just happened?

Okay so engulfed by bright white light. Check

Fall through gigantic palace ceiling. Check

Suspended in midair before splattering on impact. Check

Pink smoke lady = Aphrodite= Piper's mom. Check

Cue Hazel black out. Check

"What the Hell just happened!?" Percy yelled. **(Sorry for the language, but hey they are teenagers, plus I needed something to scold Percy for!)**

He was talking weird. Oh that's what Piper said before we got sucked into the light. Percy has an accent right. That's gonna take some getting used to, but at least I have something new to tease him about.

"LANGUAGE!" Aphrodite half scolded half screamed.

"Sorry," Percy whined, "but did you really have to use all the lights to get us here, they gave me a headache."

"I'm not the one who summoned you, the Fates did," Aphrodite replied, "I'm just the host. Your other friends will be here soon enough, but the Fates wanted you to get some rest first." "Now the lounge is that way, and your rooms are in the hall on the other side of the lounge. There is food and drinks if you're hungry, and Annabeth will explain to you exactly is going on. After she explains you are all going to go to bed like good little demigods, so that we can have lots of fun tomorrow. Ta,ta." And with that she disappeared in a puff of rose petals and perfume.

"Okay, so Annabeth what is going on?" I asked.

"Come on, let's go to the louge and I'll tell you there, "Oh and someone go wake Hazel up."

Jason POV

Annabeth had just finished explaining her dream to us. It was by far the strangest thing that I had ever heard. "Okay so let me get this straight," Frank said for probably the tenth time, "the Fates grabbed us out of the Argo and threw us into this palace with Venus for some 'bonding time'?"

"Yeah pretty much."

Percy was sitting there with his head in his hands, looking white as asheet.

"Percy, you okay man?" I asked, "you want some water or something?"

"I'm fine," he mumbled.

"Okay."

"Anyway, we need to get some sleep, Aphrodite did order us to," Annabeth remarked.

We all lumbered down the hallway with the rooms. The doors all had names and symbols carved on them in either Greek or Latin. I found mine pretty quickly. It had my name in Latin with a lightning bolt underneath it. I opened the door and gasped. The walls, ceiling, and floor were all patterned like the sky, constantly shifting and moving. There was a huge bed in the middle, with white fluffy sheets and pig puffy pillows. There was a dresser and closet filled with clothes that were all my size, and were just my style. There was a big flatscreen TV and a fully stocked mini fridge. This room was amazing. I was so tired though, that after checking everything out I collapsed onto the bed and immediately fell asleep.

**Okay, so That was some pretty fast writing right! I personally give my self a round of applause and a slap on the back for writing that so fast. Oh and don't worry the rest of the CHB gang will come into the story next chappie. Pinkie Promise! **


	5. Style

**Hey Guys, I love your reviews, but I would just like to say that this isn't a reading the books story, so don't go trying to report me or anything. I would also like to say that I am not in fact the brilliant mind known as Rick Riordan**

**Percy: You may not be him but you're just as bad!**

**Me: shut up Percy, anyway, that means that I do not in fact own the PJO or HoO characters. As much as I would love to be the owner of Rick Riordan's magical world of demigods, alas it is not to be, sigh. Thanks to all of my reviewers from the bottom of my heart! Oh, and I'm in a good mood today so be in for a wild ride with this chapter. Now it is time for me to further torture these characters so that you can read about it. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Everyone: SCREAM!**

**Chapter 5: Style**

Annabeth POV

I woke up, from the most amazing, refreshing, and dreamless sleep that I have ever had in my life. I immediately felt uneasy, but then I remembered where we were. The Fates brought us here and they had no intention of hurting us. I hadn't really paid any attention to my room last night, so I took a moment to assess my surroundings. The room was gorgeous. I was in a nice four poster bed with gray silk sheets, that was pushed into the corner. On the left wall there was a large corkboard, and a smartboard. There was also a work desk with a laptop computer sitting on it. The walls were a soft gray, and the and the floor was tiled. In the area by the bed there was a beautiful throw rug woven with different gray and blue tones. I loved it. It was only after I was done ogling at how amazing this room was, that I realized I was hungry. I also noticed a door, that was definitely not leading into the hallway. I needed a change of clothes and I figured that this was the closet. I was right, the door led to a walk in closet and I found a bunch of perfectly styled outfits, obviously courtesy of Aphrodite. I put on a brown cami with an owl on the front, a brown skirt with an owl pattern, white and gray striped leggings, and a gray shrug that was probably the softest thing I'd ever felt. Seriously, it was like being wrapped in clouds and teddy bears. I closed the door, and went to the lounge, where I found a table with seven places set, and seven radically different breakfasts. After I'd gone over to the table a place marker with my name on it appeared, next to a plate with a delicious looking omelet on it. It was amazing. I figured I might as well hang out until the others showed up. There was nothing better for me to do. No later than two seconds after thinking that then Leo, Frank, and Hazel walked through the door.

"Hey guys, your place marker will appear next to your breakfast. The food is amazing." Hazel, Frank, and Leo sat down at their respected places and started eating.

"Hey, check it out! Blueberry waffles, blue chocolate chip cookies, sausage and bacon, and is that blue hot chocolate?" Leo asked, "I wonder who that's for." I rolled my eyes.

"So, how did you guys sleep, because personally, that was the best sleep I've ever had," Frank remarked.

"I slept great too Frank," I replied.

"Ditto," Leo said.

"What does ditto mean?" Hazel asked.

"Oh, well my young padawan, ditto means the same," Leo replied.

"Oh, well in that case, ditto as well." Just then Jason and Piper walked.

"Leo, what are you teaching her?" Piper asked.

"Oh, just explaining a couple new words."

"Uh huh, that better be all," Piper threatened. Piper and Jason sat down next to their names and started eating.

"So I take it Percy's the only one still in bed, right," Jason remarked.

"Yeah, but he looked pretty horrible last night so that's to be expected," Frank replied. "I hope I didn't hurt his feelings with the whole accent thing last night," Piper said concern in her voice.

"No, Trust me," I started, "Percy gets embarrassed for a little while, but he bounces right back.

"So wait, you were serious about the whole accent thing?" Hazel asked.

"Oh yeah, It's like, hardcore New Yorker!" Jason exclaimed, "I wouldn't want him yelling at me. It sounds really scary!"

"That's so awesome! So many possibilities!" Leo started, "So many things to make him say, so many new nicknames! This is going to be so much fun!" Then Leo got an evil glint in his eye and started cackling.

"Leo, stop that it's creepy," I voiced my thoughts aloud. Leo stopped laughing, but he was still grinning like a madman and rubbing his hand together menacingly.

Piper POV

"Leo what are you planning?" I asked, "You know what forget it, I probably don't want to know. Part of me was worried that we would hurt Percy's feelings with this whole accent thing. I mean, he had to be keeping it a secret for a reason.

"Hey wait a second," Jason said, "Is it just me, or is our hair perfectly styled, and are our outfits each in a different style?" Jason was right. Annabeth looked kind of girly, Hazel looked like a school girl, Jason looked like a jock, Leo almost looked steampunk, Frank looked kinda preppy, and I was decked out in Indie clothes.

"Mom why," I shrieked.

"Well dear, I wanted you to all look amazing!" My mother replied, just randomly popping out of nowhere, "And I dare say, I have done a great job." "Oh I just can't wait until you see what I've done with Percy!"

"What have you done with me?" Percy asked, clearly fearful of the answer. Percy looked like a total badass. He was definitely wearing some pretty punk style clothes. He was wearing a black leather jacket with some silver studs, black fingerless gloves, black chuck taylors with some red spatters, studs, safety pins, and a couple of tears in them, dark blue skinny jeans that were ripped up around the knees, and a T-shirt with wave patterns on it. His hair was ,GASP!, combed out, It was still kind of messy, but just messy enough, It was actually a lot longer than it looked when it was actually combed out. His raven hair was wavy, and went down about half the length of his neck, it covered his right eye whenever he looked down. It looked like Aphrodite had even gone so far as to put dark eyeliner on him, but it didn't look ridiculous, like it would on most boys, it really made Percy's eyes pop, and made his already long eyelashes look even longer.

"Ugh Percy," Mom scolded, " You didn't put in the ear spike, That ear spike Ties up the whole outfit."

"Well, I'm sorry, but if you hadn't noticed my ears aren't pierced."

"I can fix that," Aphrodite said waving her hand, "Voila!" Percy grabbed his right ear.

"Here," Mom said, as she tucked Percy's hair back behind his ear. And sure enough there was the ear spike.

"Now sit down and eat your breakfast I have a lot of activities planned." Mom said, and then promptly poofed out of here.

"Dude you look like a badass!" Leo exclaimed.

"Thanks but that piercing hurt like hell," Percy grumbled sitting down to eat his breakfast.

"At least it wasn't a nose piercing," I offered. Percy just looked kind of scared when I said that.

"Don't give her any ideas!" After that statement everybody started laughing.

"So Percy whatever happened to your accent," Annabeth said slyly.

"I uhh.."

"Hey it's okay we're your friends, we're not going to make fun of the way you talk," Hazel reassured Percy.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah really," I replied, " I mean we might tease you a little, but we're your friends, we won't try to make you uncomfortable."

"Okay, It's betta then havin' ta think through ev'ry word."

"Yes, seaweed brain, we all know how much work that must take," Annabeth replied.

"Hey," Percy whined.

"Your accent is so awesome," Leo screamed, "Okay, say 'Because I'm from New York that's how I talk.'"

"Um, "Cause I'm from New Yawk that's how I tawk," Percy replied hesitantly. **( Okay from now on I'm just going to write the way Percy talks normally, and you guys can imagine the accent 'kay) **

"Awesome!" Leo shrieked.

"Don't 'chu mean awesome," Percy said. Everyone started laughing. Then we heard screaming coming from the main room and we ran to it. There we saw about twelve teenagers falling through toward the middle of the room.

**There you go. Chapter five. Once again I'm not Uncle Rick**

**Thalia: Hell yeah your not, Rick would have made it way better.**

**Me: Exactly how would he have done that?**

**Thalia: He would have put me in it.  
Me: You're in this I just haven't gotten to that part yet! Yeesh, demigods are such divas!**

**Everyone: EXCUSE ME!?**

**Me: *Gulp* He, he, Nuttin'**

**Percy: You makin' fun a my accent!?**

**Me: I thinks it's time for me to sign off now. BYE!**


	6. Intros

** Yes there are more people falling from the skies! Thank you so much for the awesome reviews! If you have been waiting to listen to this story become more interesting, then this is your chapter! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! It is now time for me to torture your favorite characters with the most horrible of party games! **

**Everyone but Aphrodite:*SHRIEK!***

**Aphrodite: Hey, I planned a lot of very fun activities. I would hardly call my party plan torture. *pout* I even brought Apollo in for karaoke.**

**Me: STOP IT WITH THE SPOILERS APHRODITE!**

**Percy: A-apollo?**

**Grover: We're doomed!**

**Percy, Grover, Thalia, Nico: *WAIL! SOB!***

**Me: Oh boo hoo, get over it. *sobbing gets louder* SHUT UP! It's time for the story. *Whimpering is heard***

**Chapter 6: **

Percy POV

We heard screaming coming from the main room, and there were more of us falling from the sky. Huh that must have been the way we looked. They stopped the way we did, two inches from the ground, and I had to admit that they looked pretty ridiculous.

"What the mmfn," said a girl with familiar spiky hair, punk clothes and a hunter's circlet. The end of that statement was cut off by her and the rest of them colliding with the ground. Probably for good measure too. I couldn't help it, I started laughing. They just looked so ridiculous. Pretty soon all of the seven were laughing too, meanwhile the others were trying to figure out where the laughing was coming from. Let's see I spotted Thalia, Nico, Reyna, Gwen, Dakota, Grover, Rachel, Connor, Travis, ugh Drew, and last but not least, scratch that, least, Octavian.

"Percy," Thalia said shakily, finally spotting me, "Oh my gods it is you!" Thalia got up and tackled me with a hug.

"We were so worried, and oh gods I haven't seen you since, since the end of the Titan War!"

"I know, I know, but I'm okay!"

"When I heard about you, in Tartarus, I was fearing the worst, gods, I'm so glad you're okay!" Thalia ranted, " and wait, why are you talking so weird?"

"Uhm, no reason," I said, careful to hide the accent this time.

"GREEK TRICKS! You stole us at a vital time to plan battle! How dare you do such a mmhfn," Octavian's rant was cut short by Rachel shoving a teddy bear in his mouth.

"Is this guy always this annoying?" she asked.

"YES," answered everyone but Grover, Rachel, Thalia, and the Stolls. Then Rachel Grover and the Stolls came up to hug me. All in all, it was a pretty nice reunion with them. Then POOF, and the unmistakable odor of perfume and rose petals.

Thalia POV

POOF, Aphrodite's standing in front of us. We're in some weird, white palace and Percy and the rest of the seven are here, as well as some Romans, and other friends of mine. What the hell is going on here?

"Oh, welcome, my newest arrivals," Aphrodite squealed.

"With all due respect lady Venus, why are we here?" one of the Romans asked. At least I assumed she is Roman because she said Venus.

"My dear Reyna, you are all here for a party!" Aphrodite once again, squealed, "The fates brought you here, and they asked me to host a little party for you!"

"So we were brought here in the midst of a war, to have a party?" asked a guy with a red stain around his mouth.

"Time is frozen outside of this place Dakota," Jason replied. This might actually be fun.

"How long are we staying here?" Rachel piped up.

"Why until you've bonded sufficiently my dears." Okay so what are we gonna do.

"Okay so what are we gonna do?" Nico voiced my thoughts aloud.

"First, we are going to introduce ourselves, with our full titles. You all know who I am, obviously, so let's start with Gwen and then go around the room," Aphrodite said cheerily. Blegh.

"Um okay, so I'm Gwen, former centurion of the fifth cohort," Said a tall, pretty, altogether nice looking girl, who looked to be about eighteen.

"Dakota, son of Bacchus, centurion of the fifth cohort," said the guy with the red around his mouth. Huh, that stain made a lot more sense now. I hope he isn't drunk.

"Octavian, legacy of Apollo, augur of camp Jupiter," said a smug looking, scarecrow boy.

"Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona, Praetor of the twelfth legion fulminata," said a girl, with dark hair and eyes. She had an aura a lot like Annabeth's, suppressed emotion. Even if I hadn't heard her title, I would have picked her out as a leader.

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, former praetor, slayer of Krios, one of the seven," My little brother said.

"Frank Zhang," a really buff looking Asian guy started, "son of Mars, praetor of New Rome, one of the seven."

"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, one of the seven," said a pretty looking African girl. She looked to be around 13 or 14.

"Leo Valdez," Leo started. Oh Boy

Son of the super awesome god Hephaestus, fire user, supreme commander of the Argo II, one of the seven." Huh, better than I expected.

"Travis, and Connor Stoll, sons of Hermes, the best god duh, heroes of Olympus, pullers of the most amazing pranks at Camp Halfblood, including but not limited to: the golden mango, the chocolate easter bunnies on the Demeter cabin, spiders in the Athena cabin, that one was a mistake, dying Percy's hair green…"

"I'm still mad about that one," Percy interrupted.

"Oh please, you chased them around the entire camp with Riptide, in your boxers," Grover started, "I think you can get over it" We all started laughing at this.

"Good times, good times," Connor said, laughing.

"Alright, they're a tough act to follow, but I'll try," Rachel said, "Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Oracle of Camp Halfblood, hero of Olympus, wielder of the mystical, blue plastic hairbrush." Me, Grover, Percy, Nico, and Annabeth all burst out laughing at this.

"Wait what?"

"It's a long story," I said.

"Grover Underwood, satyr, retriever of the master bolt, survivor of the underworld, retriever of the golden fleece, navigator of the Labyrinth, finder of Pan, Lord of the Wild, hero of Olympus."

"Whoa, who knew a faun could do so much!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Nico DiAngelo, son of Hades, ambassador of Pluto, wanderer of the underworld, navigator of the Labyrinth, Ghost King, survivor of Tartarus, hero of Olympus."

"You're Greek!" Reyna exclaimed.

"Yup," he replied popping the 'p'.

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, former pine tree, lieutenant of the hunters of Artemis, hero of Olympus."

"Pine tree?" Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, and Dakota asked.

"Even longer story," Annabeth, Percy, and Grover stated.

"Clarisse LaRue, daughter of Ares, Sailer of the sea of monsters, drakon slayer, retriever of the golden fleece, navigator of the Labyrinth, hero of Olympus."

"Drew Tanaka, daughter of Aphrodite, charmspeaker, hero of Olympus."

"Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite, charmspeaker, one of the seven."

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, retriever of the masterbolt, sailor of the sea of monsters, retriever of the golden fleece, holder of the sky, navigator of the Labyrinth, finder of the Athena Parthenos, survivor of Tartarus, survivor of the underworld, hero of Olympus."

"Percy Jackson, son of Posiedon."

"Percy I said full title, that includes your full name as well!"

"But it's soooooo long," Percy whined.

"Percy," Aphrodite scolded.

"Fine. Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, slayer of the Minotaur several times, slayer of the furies several times, slayer of Medusa, slayer of the nemean lion, slayer of a whole butt-load of other monsters, retriever of the masterbolt, sailer of the sea of monsters, retriever of the golden fleece, survivor of the underworld two, three, times, uuhhm, navigator of the Labyrinth, slayer of uhm, lets see, Atlas, Iaepetus, Hyperion, and Kronos, and is that it? I really hope that's it"

"holder of the sky," I added.

"one of the seven and hero of Olympus, survivor of Tartarus," Annabeth stated.

"Child of the former great prophecy," Nico added.

"Defeater of Ares in battle," Grover replied.

"Okay, okay, so that wasn't it, we'll just go with ect. Alright."

The Romans Piper, Leo and Jason gaped at Percy.

Then Leo broke the ice, "Wait, your name is Perseus?"

"Uhm, yeah."

Leo started laughing, and pretty soon everybody started laughing.

"What do you have a problem with my name!?" Percy said these words weird, I still couldn't figure out what he was doing, though.

"Yeah, it's hilarious."

"It's not that funny," Percy whined.

The laughter started dying down. Of course, Aphrodite chose that minute to start talking again.

"Alright, now that we have introduced ourselves.."

"Heh heh,, Perseus," Leo snickered.

"FYI, my name means destroyer, and I will do the same to you if you don't shut up!" Percy yelled.

"Oooh, breakin' out the New York echoes are we know," I teased.

"What's a New York echo?" Hazel asked.

"Oh don't worry, we'll teach you all about it sooner or later," Travis reassured her.

"Anyway," Aphrodite started, "we're going to play a getting to know you game,"

"N-no don't say it," Grover stuttered.

"Please don't," I cringed.

"Anything but IT!" Nico exclaimed.

"Just please don't say IT!" Percy yelled.

"What's it?" Jason asked.

"We're going to play truth or dare," Aphrodite shrieked.

"Nooooooooooo! We're DOOMED!" Percy, Nico, and I screamed.

Grover just burst out sobbing.

**Sorry that I hadn't updated in forever. I just got really busy all of a sudden! I have the feeling that those four have played truth or dare with the Aphrodite cabin, and/or Hermes cabin, and that it didn't turn out too well. Now they're scared to death of the game. Anyway love you guys, see you next chapter!**


	7. Truth of Dare part1

**Okay sorry I have taken forever to update. But to be fair, I'm technically on vacation right now. In a hotel and everything! But I gotta reply to my reviewers. Yes I'm aware of that horrible grammar right there. **

**TO HoO is awesome: It's not bad that you don't know what a new york echo is. It's kind of slang that isn't used everywhere. Plus, it will be explained later in the story that you for your review.**

**To Annabeth Chase 1234: Thanks so much! THere should be more people online that are as nice as you are!**

**TO Daughterofposeidon133: You reviewed exactly three hours before I my mom stole/ confiscated her laptop back. Congrats! PS I totally get what you're going through, I have to know how a story ends no matter what! Thanks for caring about my story!**

**Thanks to all of you for not being snarkmonsters! PS I invented that word snarkmonster.**

**Percy do the disclaimer!**

**Percy: NO you mmmmfhn**

**Me: Alright, let's pick someone who won't swear so much. Leo sweetie, do the disclaimer for me.**

**Leo: Okay! Bombilla doesn't own the awesomest Supreme Commander of the Argo mmmmfhn!**

**Me: Should've seen that coming, Piper you're up.**

**Piper: Bombilla doesn't own us, she just controls us from time to time.**

**Me: Without further ado, I would like to invite you all to Chapter seven of my little story.**

Chapter 7: Truth or Dare Part1

Aphrodite POV

"Alright cherries, sit down in a circle please," I said putting a little charm into my voice. They did as I asked. It felt a bit strange, that I looked to be in my twenties while the others were just teenagers. Maybe if I was their age it would feel less awkward.

"I think I'm a little old to play truth or dare at the moment, so I think that I'll turn myself a little younger," I said, "Look away dears." I turned myself into a seventeen year old. I haven't been this age for a while, and well, it felt pretty good. My daughter looked a little weirded out though.

"Okay, I'm going first!" I shouted. Let's see, well I want to get someone together, so let's who. Not Leo, he's meant for Calypso, not Percabeth, not Jasper, Travis is meant for Katie, I like Frazel, Rachel and Thalia are off limits, that leaves Connor, Octavian,Dakota, Nico, Gwen, and Reyna. Nico and Reyna? No Nico is gay. Octavian and Reyna? I wrinkled my nose. Not a good fit. Connor and Gwen? I kind of like it. Oooh it's got a bit of that forbidden love feel, Greeks and Romans. Maybe it'll work. Connor will most certainly pick dare, so I'll get them to hold hands for three turns.

"Okay Connor, truth or dare?"

"Duh dare!"

"I dare you to go hold hands with Gwen for three turns." Both Connor and Gwens ears turned pink. They scooted closer to each other and grudgingly held hands. Hmmm I'll need to work on those two.

Rachel POV

Connor and Gwen, hmm, interesting choice Aphrodite. I, for once, didn't see that coming, and I see everything coming. Wink, wink. They didn't seem particularly happy about it, but that's what you get accepting a dare from Aphrodite. It's always a love dare. I would've warned him but, I didn't feel like it. Besides, he never would've listened to me anyway. It's hilarious to see him looking so awkward.

"My turn!" Connor shouted, "Jason, truth or dare?" Connor started cackling evilly.

"Truth," Jason said quickly. Obviously trying to avoid the worst. He must have know about the infamous Stoll dares.

"Aww come on, fine wimp, who, other than Piper is the prettiest girl in the room?" Connor asked, "Oh and you can't just say Aphrodite either!" Oh, gods Connor! Why?

"Connor are you trying to break Jason and Piper up or something? Are you trying to make Piper rip someone's head off?" Leo asked.

"No I'm just curious," Connor replied. Jason stopped to think for a moment.

"Thalia," he went with the safe answer.

"Oooh the safe answer," Percy voiced my thoughts, "but at least Thals is pretty hot." "Ow!" Thalia slapped him.

"You know I am," Thalia remarked, "and DON'T CALL ME THALS!" That was definitely worth seeing. I noticed that Annabeth looked a little miffed. I love her to death, but she can get so jealous.

"Well if I can't call you Thals, then Pinecone face it is!" Percy exclaimed happily.

"Shut up kelp head!"

"Okay, so um, maybe we should get on with the game," Jason started, "umm Reyna, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Reyna replied. She sounds like Annabeth. Not her voice or anything, but the assertiveness behind it. I could tell Jason didn't know what to ask her.

"Make her eat something nasty!" Leo yelled.

"No! He should make her make out with someone!" Gwen shouted. Suddenly everyone, including myself, was yelling out a dare suggestion.

"Shut Up! Reyna I dare you to do a dance in front of all of us," Jason said. Reyna paled.

"Fine."

"I'll get some music," Aphrodite shrieked running out of the room. Aphrodite came back in and started playing some music. Reyna just kinda stood there for a little while. Then she started dancing, and she was not good. I let out a little giggle. I just couldn't help it, and pretty soon everyone was howling with laughter.

"I did it," Reyna said, sitting down, very red faced, " It's my turn now! Octavian, truth or dare."

"Dare," Scarecrow boy grumbled, not wanting to back down from anything.

"I dare you to uhm, steal Dakota's kool aid or Percy's cookie." Oh yeah, Percy is eating one of his blue cookies. I should have noticed before. Of course right now he's too busy eating cookies to notice anything of what Reyna was saying. After a few seconds Octavian moved toward Percy to try to take his cookie. Baaad mistake. Goodbye for good scarecrow. Percy was about to put the cookie in his mouth when Octavian snatched and smashed it. Percy looked at him with the glare. The I-will-tear-you-apart-make-Ares-scream-for-his-momma-glare. Octavian squealed like a little girl and ran. Percy drew his sword and chased him out of the room. We heard a couple horrible screams, and then Percy came back in dusting off his hands as if nothing had happened, Octavian came back in drenched and shivering, but at least Percy knew when to stop.

"P-p-percy, truth or dare?" Scarecrow stuttered.

"Dare!" Percy shouted defiantly. Octavian had no idea what to say.

**Okay so that chapter was getting really long. Luv U guys. Peace.**

**OOOOooh PS- review telling me if you want me to write in a specific POV.**


	8. Truth or Dare part2

** Alright, new chapter, so yup. BTW I'm thinking this story will be like 20-30 chapters long, but that's as of right now, so yeah. I'm tired, so I may be particularly annoying as a writer right now. Disclaimer 'Kay let's get on with the story.**

Chapter 8: TorD2

Leo POV

Octavian obviously had no idea what to dare Percy. It was kind of sad really, I could think of a million hilarious dares right now. Like, for instance…

"MAKE HIM EAT SUSHI!" Thalia and Grover interrupted my evil, twisted thoughts. Percy paled considerably. I laughed out loud. Que Comico! Why didn't I think of that? That's rich! Octavian and some of the other Romans didn't seem to get it.

"Um, Okay,that sounds kind of lame, but fine," Octavian started, "I dare you to eat sushi!"

"Oh I love sushi," Aphrodite squealed. Percy moaned. Meanwhile, Rachel, Thalia, Nico, Grover, Frank, Hazel, Drew, Clarisse and I erupted into laughter.

"But that's cannibalism!"

"It's not seaweed brain, we eat fish all the time. Besides their fish!" Annabeth replied. Percy just moaned again.

Suddenly a plate of sushi appeared in front of him.

"I gotta get this on tape!" I exclaimed. THen a camcorder just appeared in my hands.

"Your welcome," Aphrodite chided. But I wasn't listening. Percy looked like he was gonna be sick.

"Alright, I'll make you a deal. Just one little piece okay," Thalia said sensing Percy's obvious discomfort.

"Fine, bottoms up," Percy said, lifting a piece of sushi to his mouth. He almost puked but he got it down.

"What is the big deal? It's just fish!" Octavian jeered.

"That's the point dumbass!" Clarisse replied, "He's the son of Poseidon, he can talk to sea creatures."

"It's like eating people to me!" Percy yelled, "I can't believe you guys made me do that! My dad'll kill me!"

"And there's the accent," I said aloud.

"Accent?" Drew asked.

"Oh you didn't know, Percy has a New York accent," Jason replied.

"Wait seriously," Thalia said, "that's hilarious!"

"oh my gods! Say.." the Stolls started.

"No!" Percy screamed, "I'm not saying anything weird for you! It's my turn now anyway so Leo, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" Percy thought for a moment.

"I'm going to the bathroom! Tell me what happens," Piper said out of the blue. She left the room and Percy smirked evilly.

"Okay so when Piper comes back, you will treat her as your queen, and you will be her loyal slave. You have to immediately do anything she says, and lay it on thick, with bowing and all hail queen Piper's and stuff. Everybody else, you guys act like nothing is going on, and that Leo is acting perfectly normal. Err, I mean normal for Leo, insane for everyone else, okay?"

"This is gonna be awesome!" I screamed.

"What is awesome?' Piper asked.

"Oh only my next dare my queen. But first are you i need of anything. Water, or a pillow perhaps?"

"No, I'm fine Leo, go on with your turn," Piper said, confused. Oh yeah this is gonna be fun.

"Frank," I started, cackling evilly and rubbing my hands together, "Truth or Dare?" Frank looked nervous. He played the safe card.

"Okay fine umm, Who in this room, do you think would be the most likely to drop out of highschool."

"Oh uhm I don't mean to offend anybody, but from what I've heard, probably Percy," Frank replied. Oooh wasn't expecting that.

"Hey!" Percy complained.

"The man speaks the truth, Perce," Grover remarked.

"Shut up!" Percy replied, his face turning red.

"Why do you think that Frank?" Piper asked.

"Well, from what I've heard him say, his dyslexia is really bad, like bad by demigod standards, his ADHD is really bad too, he's really cocky and sarcastic, and from what I've heard in offhand comments he's been kicked out of several schools,"

"Woof, more that several," Nico interrupted.

"Yeah, Seaweed Brain, how many schools have you gotten kicked out of?" Annabeth asked.

"Why?"

"We're all curious," Travis replied.

"Um okay, uhhmm," Percy started thinking. he thought for a long time.

"Okay so there was my kindergarten school, my first grade school,1,2,3,4, fourth grade with the shark tank, fifth grade with the canon, sixth grade fury attack, seventh, blew up the gym, eighth, I think I blew that one up too, um so I think that's eleven, wait, does daycare and preschool count too?" I think a lot of jaws hit the floor.

"How," Hazel asked.

"I'm just awesome that way," Percy interrupted.

**g'night, sorry for shortness**


	9. Camcorder

**Okie, sorry I haven't updated for a while. But I have an excuse! I was in Chicago for the past week (yeah I actually updated while on VACATION) so I couldn't really update that much and stuff. Oh, I got the best idea from drumroll puh-lease! Annabeth Chase 1234. She wanted to hear me write in a certain character's POV, and I had actually not thought about writing as that character at all, and it is such a great idea that I now officially have to try it. Hazel sweetie, the honors.**

**Hazel: We are not owned by bombilla, she just rents us occasionally!**

**Me: COuldn't have said it better myself. I should've just asked you first. You are way better than those other divas!**

**Every other character: WHAT!**

**Me: Nuttin'. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

CHapter 9: Camcorder

Octavian POV

11 schools. The great Percy Jackson has been kicked out of seven schools! Ha, this will show the others how terrible the, ugh Greek, shudder is. I should have gotten that Praetrorship, and now, Frank Zhang is praetor, the good for nothing.

"11 schools," the Greek fire starter whistled, "That is quite an achievement!" Wait he, they regard this as an achievement! Where is their discipline! How can they possibly, ugh.

"You have got to admit that is quite impressive," Gwen said, WAIT GWEN SAID THAT! This impresses her! How could it, he's a delinquent! Romans should know better than this!

"It's my turn now isn't it?" Zhang asked.

"Yup," The punk girl, THalia, with the circlet in her hair replied, popping the 'p'.

"Okay, so Gwen, Truth or Dare?" Frank asked tentatively, "and isn't Connor's dare already over?" Both Connor and Gwen yelped and pulled their hands apart.

"I think I'll choose dare," Gwen replied, still red in the face from the hand holding incident.

"Okay, I dare you to….. Drink some of Dakota's kool aide." She looked rather sick. Then Dakota handed over his kool aide, and Gwen took one quick swig and gagged. She began coughing up a storm.

"Is it really that bad?" asked one of the two Mercury duplicates.

"Yes," Gwen croaked between coughs and gags, "I can still feel the sugar lining my throat." After Gwen had finished her little coughing episode she announced that it was now her turn.

Hazel POV

Gwen's turn now. THis will be nice. Gwen always tries to be as open as possible to new people. She'll probably ask someone she doesn't know. Just then a loud crash interrupted my thoughts.

"It's mine, I had it first!"

"But it's the last one and I want one to you pig!"

"Gimme back MY COOKIE!"

"No I want it!"

"Give it back Pinecone face!"

"No way kelphead!"

"Lightning dolt!"

"Barnacle breath!"

"Sparky!"

"Ponyboy" By now Percy and Thalia were wrestling on the floor for the cookie. The Romans, Piper and Leo all looked as shocked as I felt. THe Greeks on the other hand, were either rolling their eyes or shaking their heads, they had clearly seen this before.

"What should we do, should we stop them?" Reyna asked clearly alarmed.

"Nah, we'll just watch them fight for a while, then we'll stop them," Connor replied, "It's quality entertainment, we've filmed it a few times." Thalia and Percy were still fighting on the floor, and I had to admit, watching Percy act like a toddler, was a little funny.

"Ouch! YOU SHOCKED ME!"

"NOW I'M DRENCHED!"

"Alright that's enough, grover would you like to do the honors or should I," Annabeth asked.

"I believe it's my turn," Grover replied. And with he grabbed both Percy and Thalia by the ears, and dragged them over to where he was sitting.

"owowowowowo OW!" The two yelled in unison. Thalia dropped the cookie in Nico lap on the way over there, and he ate it.

"Mmm, definitely worth the fight," Nico said, a mouth full of blue cookie.

"NICO!" Thalia and Percy screamed, "YOU WILL PAY DEATH BREATH!" Their eyes alight with fury.

"Whoa creepy, they're like in sync or something," Leo murmured. Nico squaled and jumped behind me and Frank, and started to cower.

"Alright now calm down, you two can get your revenge on Nico during the game," Annabeth said calmly.

"Fine."

"Okay so um, you, Drew right? Truth or dare," Gwen asked.

"Truth sweetie, I don't really do dares, mmkay?" Drew replied. She seemed a little stuck up. Gwen thought for a bit.

"What would you do if your dream guy came up to you and burped?" I wrinkled my nose. Gwen sure had a good imagination. Drew looked equally disgusted. Everyone else burst out laughing.

"I like this girl!" Leo and the stolls yelled out simultaneously. Gwen stood up and curtsied.

"thank you, thank you, I love you all!" She shouted out, "Drew, your answer?"

"I'd find a new one, duh! My turn, Clarisse, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" Clarisse shouted.

"I dare you to let me give you a makeover." All the Greeks burst out laughing.

Piper POV

Clarisse, a makeover! THat's rich. This is going to be hilarious!

"Oh I'm gonna need some popcorn for this!" I shouted.

"Of Course my queen, I'll get you some right away!" Leo said hurriedly, then he ran off to the kitchen, presumably, to get popcorn.

"Alright sweetie, c'mon," Drew said, dragging Clarisse off to another room.

"Buh-bye Clarisse," Percy singsonged as Clarisse was being dragged away.

"Shut UP PRISSY!" Clarisse yelled. then Leo ran back in with a giant steaming bowl of popcorn.

"For you my queen," Leo said, down on one knee, with his head bowed down, holding up the bowl of popcorn. Why is he acting so weird. Oh gods, he isn't flirting with me, IS HE?

"Hey, wait a second, Leo, this is our camera!" Travis shouted.

"Really?" Leo stopped kneeling, and walked over to the stolls.

"Oh THAT CAMERA!" Percy shouted.

"We HAVE to watch the videos on here."

"Duh!" Rachel yelled.

"We'll project it on to the wall! I'll get the lights," my mom yelled. It's so weird seeing her as a teen.

linebreak

In no time flat the projector was hooked up to the camcorder and we were ready to watch. We had plenty of popcorn blankets and pillows too. The movie started. **(italics=video)**

_It was very dark onscreen. _

"_Prank no. 58, The Closet of Doom," a voice whispered. It sounded vaguely like a younger version of Travis._

"_I still don't get why we called it that, I mean it's a regular closet," whispered another voice, Connor. _

"_Ugh, we've been over this The Closet of Claustrophobic Doom was way too long remember."_

"Oh, no not this prank," Percy groaned.

"You've got to admit though it was pretty good," Connor replied.

"I'm still mad at you for this!" Percy yelled.

"_Subject, Percy Jackson," Connor whispered. Cabin three was now in view, the Stolls went inside. What looked a thirteen year old Percy, was lying in bed, drooling. _

"_Ha, ha, he drools in his sleep, the savior of the world drools in his sleep," Travis snickered._

"_Alright, now Connor lift him up, you're carrying him to the shed."_

"_Why do I have to?"_

"_I'm filming! Besides he's not that heavy"_

"_Fine" Then Connor tripped over a book with a loud Whump. Percy shot up in bed._

"_I didn't do it Mom I swear! That teacher's out to get me!" Percy yelled, then collapsed back into the bed sound asleep._

"Seriously Percy!" Leo said half laughing.

"What?" Percy asked.

"_Connor and Travis each let out a breath they'd been holding, and Connor tiptoed over and picked Percy up bridal style._

"Percy was small when he was younger, huh," I said.

"Oh yeah, he was usually shorter than me and Annabeth. He used to be tiny!" THalia replied.

"Hey I wasn't that small!" Percy protested.

_Connor tiptoed out of the room holding Percy, and Travis was quick to follow. They walked over to the old garden shed, by the strawberry fields, opened the door, laid Percy down on the floor gently, and closed and locked the door behind them. The shed was no bigger than a closet._

"_THis is gonna be awesome!" the Stolls yell-whispered. _

"I don't get this, it seems like kind of a lame prank to me," Frank said.

"Oh well you see, Percy and tight spaces do not mix well together," Travis replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"You'll see," Percy moaned.

_The video cut to daylight, this time Connor was filming, and Travis was standing next to the shed, whistling. He started banging on the side. Groaning started inside the shed._

"_Why is it so dark in here?" a muffled voice asked, from inside the shed. footsteps and scraping is heard. The door knob started jiggling._

"_Oh ha, ha very funny, lock me in the shed will ya," Percy said, "it's not gonna work!" It was silent for a few minutes._

"_STOLLS! Let me out!" Percy shouted, but this time there was a bit of a waiver to his voice. By the time five more minutes had passed, Percy was screaming like a lunatic and banging on the walls. _

"_Let me out!IT'S NOT FUNNY ANYMORE! PLEASE!" A crowd started to gather around the shed. _

"_Oh is the savior of the world afwaid of a wittle encwosed spa-ace?" Travis asked._

"_THE WALLS ARE CLOSING IN I CAN'T BREATHE!" THen there was some really loud banging, and the sound of splintering. Percy burst through the broken door, all pale and shivery. _

"_STOLLS! YOU WILL PAY!" Percy shot them the most terrifying glare in the history of glares. The two brothers screa_Ev_med and ran for their lives, Connor tripped over a rock, and the camera fell out of his hand, he was in the shot._

"_Travis help me!" Connor shrieked, just before he was dragged out of the shot and some terrible screaming ensued. then the shot cut out. _

All the demigods were rolling on the floor laughing.

"And that, my friends, is why we no longer have a garden shed," Grover stated, making everyone laugh even harder.

"The walls are closing in seriously Perce?" Leo asked jokingly.

"It was terrifying at the time," Percy replied.

"I don't recommend trying that though," Connor said. We watched tons of Connor and Travis' pranks and I had to admit they were hilarious, then we got to one particular video.

"_Dude! They got you good!" said a voice that sounded a lot like Percy._

"_Shut UP!" the Stolls said in unison. Travis' clothes were two sizes too small, and Connor was wearing clown makeup. Percy was laughing his head off. -Cut_

"_Katie Katie Katie!" Yelled a very excited looking young Nico, _

The present Nico groaned, and everyone else looked at him curiously.

"_Connor and Travis bought these magic beans from a street vendor. MAGIC BEANS! Can we plant them please please please." Then Nico did some really cute puppy eyes at Katie._

"Oh yeah, hyper Nico, I remember him," Percy said.

"_Um, Nico, these are almonds." -cut_

Everybody started laughing hysterically at that.

"Shut up! It's not that funny!" Nico yelled, his face turning red.

"You're right Nico," Thalia started, "It's hilarious!"

"Hey be glad it wasn't a video of me finding you, that's even worse!" Percy shouted.

"Big Time!" THalia and Grover yelled.

"Wait Nico you're Greek?" Gwen asked.

"Um, yeah," Nico replied.

"So that's why Percy said he knew you at Camp Jupiter!" Hazel exclaimed.

Just then another video started rolling.


	10. CAN IT!

** Okay, so I got a lot of great ideas from reviewers. YOU GUYS R SUPER DUPER LOOPER AWESOME! Okay so I was told that not everybody knows what a NEW York accent sounds like, so to please type in one, and I will do that for a couple of chapters. Ya know, 'til you get the gist. That recommendation was from Dah da da DAH a guest. PS LUV the Curious George comment by the way. Oh and Thanks for the complement HoOisawesome! I got plenty of great dare ideas to torture my lovely demigods with.**

**Demigods: SCREAM!**

**Me: Oh puh-lease You'll be more tortured when I make you sing karaoke with Apollo! Shoot, spoiler.**

**Percy: Whyyyy? Why are you torturin' us.**

**Thalia, Grover, Nico, and Percy: Sobbing**

**Me: I am not Uncle Rick, so yeah. Have fun reading my story my little cherries!**

Chapter 10: Can It!

Grover POV

"YOU SEE THE GREEKS HAD BEEN CONSPIRING AGAINST US AND THEY SENT PLUTO'S AMBASSADOR TO SPY ON US, THEY ARE EVIL AND CONNIVING AND…"

"Can it Octavian," Percy, Gwen, Reyna, Jason, Hazel and Frank cut him off.THis Octavian kid was really starting to get on my nerves.

"While you are here insulting us Greeks, you seem to have forgotten that there is a Greek goddess sitting in this very room," Annabeth stated. That shut him up quick. We turned back to the video.

"_It was a beautiful summer day and all was right with the world."_

"_Stop with the commentary Stolls, it is not improving my mood," a fourteen year old, very annoyed sounding Annabeth snapped._

"_Oh and why are you in a bad mood Annie?" Thalia asked, "Are you jealous of kelphead's new friend."_

"_Yeah, Annabeth, I mean, making us stalk Percy and the ginger through New York, is admittedly a little strange," Grover muttered._

"_I'm NOT jealous, and DON'T CALL ME ANNIE!" a very flushed looking Annabeth yell whispered._

"YOu stawked me through New Yawk!" a furious Percy yelled. Rachel looked pretty mad too.

"We had a good reason," Annabeth said.

"Oh, and what was it?" Rachel asked. Annabeth didn't say a word, she just looked down embarrassed.

"It was totally 'cause she was jealous," Connor laughed, "But what we saw was totally worth it."

"Wait, why would she need to be jealous?" Leo asked, "Rach can't date."

"This was before I was oracle," Rachel said.

_Percy and Rachel were walking through New York eating icecream. Percy said something and Rachel laughed, causing Percy to blush profusely. They finished their icecreams and Percy had some on his chin. Rachel wiped it off with a napkin. Annabeth looked she wanted to murder her. -cut_

"It does look a lot like flirting," Piper muttered under her breath, probably thinking no one heard her. Percy and Rachel both blushed.

"_Percy stalking video two," Travis said. For this video we have rigged a camera up to Percy's stepdad's Prius. Then the video cut to a different view. A Beach, two teenagers sitting on the hood of a Prius. Percy and Rachel. _

Rachel and Percy shared a worried look like, I really hope this isn't what I think it is.

"_Hey Water Boy, I'm Going swimming! c'mon!" Rachel yelled. With that she ran to the water with Percy on her heels. THey started having a splash war. _

"_I win!"  
"No fair you have water powers!"_

"_I don't need water powers to win!"_

"_Prove it!" Percy picked Rachel up about to throw her into the water again._

"_No! Uncle! Parley or whatever! I give up! Please you win! have mercy!" Rachel squealed. With this Percy put her down and they collapsed into giggles. -cut_

"That was so cute!" Piper and Aphrodite said spontaneously. Then Piper stared in horror at her mother.

"Piper your inner Aphrodite is showing!" Leo called out. Causing Piper to blush. Annabeth on the other hand looked kind of miffed. We watched a couple more Stoll Pranks, Percy with rainbow hair chasing the Stolls through camp, wearing just a tanktop and goldfish boxers, and he and Annabeth getting tossed into the lake at camp and never coming back up.

_ The Stolls were just randomly filming while following an annoyed Grover._

"_Okay so now that you're Lord of the Wild, could you like form an army of nature spirits to do your bidding?" Connor asked._

"_No!" With that Grover quickened his pace, but he didn't realize where he was going and he walked right in front of one of the targets for the archery range._

"_But it would be so cool wouldn't it?" Travis yelled._

"_I said NO! Ow!" Grover yelped. Grover had gotten shot in the behind. He pulled the arrow out just as Will Solace came running up. _

"_I'm so sorry Grover I didn't mean to shoot you! I was practicing long distance shots and you were just there! I'm really sorry honest," Will Apollogized __**(Get it Apollo-gized! Okay bad joke couldn't resist) **__-cut._

Everyone minus Grover started laughing their heads off.

"_First one to touch Thalia's Pine wins!" Percy yelled._

"_You're on," Nico, Grover and Thalia yelled._

_The four of them were running as fast as they could to the tree. THe boys missed the tree, Thalia on the other hand, did not. SHe slammed face first into the tree, and fell backwards to the ground, she just sat there and blinked and a pine cone fell and hit her on the head. The boys roared with laughter._

"_Nice one pinecone face," Percy managed to gasp out. Then he promptly lost his balance and fell backwards, causing everyone to laugh harder. _

_Then Travis yelled, "I got it on tape!" and tripped over a rock. -cut_

We were gasping for breath. Good times good times. Just then Drew and CLarisse walked in. Clarisse was wearing a, a dress.

"THe world is officially ending! Clarisse is wearing a dress!" the Stolls screamed, and started fake sobbing into each other's shoulders. Everyone who knew Clarisse burst out laughing. I had tears in my eyes.

Percy wolf-whistled. "Wow Clarisse you should dress up mo-aw awften," Percy said mockingly.

"CAN IT PRISSY! Its my turn!" Clarisse sat down, clearly uncomfortable in a dress. Drew smiled smugly at her handiwork.

"Princess Piper! Truth or dare?" Piper thought for a while.

"Umm, I think …dare," Piper said hesitantly. Darn an angry Clarisse Dare. Oh well, she usually doesn't come up with the most embarrassing stuff, it's just painful. Clarisse thought for a while.

"Oh, Clarisse down't Strain ya-self!" Percy said smugly. THis caused the Stolls and Leo to erupt into peals of laughter. Clarisse glared at them murderously until they cowered in fear. Percy just smirked though.

" I dare you to dress up like your Mom did in ancient times!" Piper's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh that's a great idea Clarisse! I can dress you all up like your parents in ancient times! I, of course,will just dress up like me," Aphrodite squealed. The next thing I saw was just a puff of pink smoke.

**Yay I finally finished this chappie! I'm going to start working on the next one right away!**

_._


	11. Dress Up

** Okay just to clarify, PIPER WILL NOT BE HALF NAKED! THe way I have her dress will be based more on ancient paintings of the Greek gods meeting! Besides, they don't always dress exactly the same. Kay so, sorry for the cliffie and stuff, but this chappie is gonna be HIH-LA-RIH-US. Hold on to your hats, jewelry, socks, shoes, mustaches and toupees ladies and germs because I guarantee that you will laugh yourselves out of them if you don't. **

**I don't own the demigods I just rent them occasionally!**

Chapter 11: Dress Up

Leo POV

Pink Smoke! PIIIINK SMO-O-OKE! gag cough sputter Blegh this stuff tastes nasty! Is it weird that I feel a breeze? I'm totally wearing a dress now aren't I. I heard a strangled scream, and a big thud. Some clutz probably slipped. It sounded like a dude. Frank probably. THe smoke cleared. D*mn it is a dress! Well, a greek chiton, but it's still a dress! THese sandals that lace up my legs are really annoying! IT'S A DRESS!

Piper POV

Mother Whyyy? I just know I'm going to be in something like what I wore when I was claimed. I hate that outfit. I want to STRANGLE Clarisse! I heard WAA and a big thud. One of the guys tripped. Seriously? THe smoke cleared. Ugh, I hate you Mom! I'm wearing a knee length Aztec blue chiffon dress with a plunging V-neck, golden armbands with lapis lazuli accents, and my hair is done in an elaborate braid. This sucks and I'm P*SSED!

Jason POV

Okay so, Venus' personal pink cloud. Nice. Note the sarcasm

"WA-A!" Whump Who's the doofus that just slipped? The cloud lifted and I'm wearing a toga. Okay, so I guess Venus, sorry Aphrodite, really did want us dressed like our parents. Whoa Piper looks amazing. Even better than she did at the campfire. SHe's gorgeous! Am I drooling?

Reyna POV

Wonderful, being engulfed in pink smoke and perfume is exactly how I want to spend my evening.

"Waa!" bam That sounded like it really hurt. I wonder who- THe smoke cleared, and lucky me wearing battle armor and a toga.

Frank POV

Pink smoke. WOnderful. I just hope Venus-sorry, Aphrodite doesn't do anything too drastic. That might be a little embarrassing on everyone's part. Someone kinda screamed and then THUMP. I wonder who fell. The smoke cleared. Full battle armor. This stuff is really uncomfortable.

Hazel POV

All I can see is pink.I just hope nothing bad ha-

"WAA!" thump I spoke too soon. The smoke cleared. I'm wearing a really long black toga, and a helmet that is too big for me. I think that this is clothing is meant for a seven foot tall man, not a thirteen year old girl.

Nico POV

Why did she have to chose such a bright shade of pink? I can't stand this color. I'd shadow travel away, but I already tried that, and it doesn't work here. Sigh

"Waa!: bam Ouch, that sounded like it hurt. Too bad for him. The cloud of pink horror finally started fading away. A black chiton, lovely. At least she didn't try to do too much with me.

Thalia POV

I HATE pink! Stupid pink. Such a girly color. I don't do pink, like EVER! Gah and what is that, PERFUME! Aphrodite I officially hate you now.

"WAAH!" bang Ha, doofus. THe Pink cloud of Aphrodite terror finally starts to fade! Okay, so a white chiton, eh not that bad.

Percy POV **(Get ready to laugh now)**

This pink stuff tastes disgusting! WHat is this a perfume cloud. Gag I can only see pink.

"WAA!" I let out a surprised scream as fell over. Ouch! I landed hard on my back. Why can't I get up? I may be the teensiest bit panicked now. I don't think anything is holding me down, but my legs feel kind of weird. What did Aphrodite DO TO ME! The smoke starts to clear. Phew. I prop myself up on my elbows to get a good look at what she did and my legs aren't there. I just stare in shock, because where my legs should be, where my legs should be, is a fishtail! Okay, that's not right, unless I understood nothing in anatomy class, and I'm pretty sure I got at least a C+ in that class, I'm supposed to have legs there. I did an experiment, I flopped the tail. Yup, it's mine. On a whim I felt on the side of my neck. Yup, gills. Everything was silent for like 30 seconds as everyone checked out their brand new outfits, then everyone immediately burst out complaining. I didn't. I didn't exactly want anyone to notice me. Leo was running around screaming "I'm wearing a dress!", Piper looked p*ssed, and was trying as hard as she could to mess up her hair, Jason was just drooling at her, Annabeth looked really hot in her new armor, Frank and Hazel looked really uncomfortable, Thalia did not look happy in her getup, and everyone else just wanted their stuff back. I went back to focusing on my 'little fishy problem'. 'Kay so I have gills and a tail, I'm shirtless, and I have no idea where riptide is. Awesome. At least my skin isn't blue, and my tail isn't ugly. It's sea-green and the scales glimmer in the light.I guess I can say it matches my eyes. The complaining went on for like fifteen minutes.

"OH MY GAWDS! IF YOU THINK YAWR OWTFIT IS THAT BAD THEN LOOK AT ME!" I screamed. Stupid accent. They all looked toward me, and for a while they just stood there agape. NOOO! I'm talking like Annabeth! Oh My Gods! I really hope they don't notice the scars. SH*t SH*T SH*T!

"Dude, you're a fish," Leo said. Everybody burst out laughing.

Percy's half fish now. literally. I hate to admit this, but he looked better than Jason does shirtless. I don't like him or anything, but, Percy looks amazing with his shirt off, and I am not proud that all the girls in this room are practically drooling. It dawned on me that I had never seen him without a shirt. For some reason Nico was blushing.

"Shut up! Aphrodite, I want mah legs ba-ack!" I noticed a couple of strange scars on his front

"Wow I guess you really are half fish now ha-ha," Thalia laughed.

"Well I'm sorry, but your father used to spend a lot of time in this form, here-" Aphrodite waved her hand and another pink cloud formed around Percy. This time Percy had his legs back but, He was only wearing a bolt of fabric tied around him, kind of like a wraparound skirt. Percy blushed redder than Rachel's hair.

"Ahem"

"Fine" Another cloud of smoke around Percy. This time he was wearing a chiton made of the most beautiful fabric, that seemed to alternate between blues, greens, and purples.

"Bettah." All the girls in the room looked disappointed.

"Lady Aphrodite, what's with those whacked out clothes you had Percy wearing?" Travis asked

"Yeah this isn't a porno," Connor added.

"His father used to wear that stuff. Besides, he pulls it off better than all the gods I know," Aphrodite replied. Percy turned red.

"Let's just get awn with the game," Percy said.

"Oh right um, Nico truth or dare?"

"Dare" What do I dare him to do? I have no idea, he's so reserved.

"I dare you to… sing something!" I mentally slapped myself. Ugh, that dare was really lame, but I don't know Nico so well, so I couldn't come up with anything.

"Oh-kay" Nico said tentatively.

"Aww c'mon Piper," The Stolls and Leo complained.

"Anybody got a song request?" Nico asked.

"What about, 21 Guns by Green Day," Thalia replied.

"'Kay."

'_Do you know what's worth fighting for?_

_When it's not worth dying for?_

_Does it take your breath away and you feel yourself suffocating?_

_Does the pain weigh out the pride?_

_And you look for a place to hide?_

_Did someone break your heart inside,you're in ruins_

Whoa Nico has a great voice.

_One, 21 Guns_

_Lay down your arms_

_Give up the fight_

_One, 21 Guns_

_Throw up your arms into the sky_

_You and I ..._

_When you're at the end of the road_

_And you lost all sense of control_

_And your thoughts have taken their toll_

_When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul_

_Your faith walks on broken glass and the hangover doesn't pass_

_Nothing's ever built to last, you're in ruins_

_One, 21 Guns_

_Lay down your arms_

_Give up the fight_

_One, 21 Guns_

_Throw up your arms into the sky_

_You and I ..._

_Did you try to live on your own?_

_When you burned down the house and home?_

_Did you stand too close to the fire?_

_Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone_

_When it's time to live and let die_

_And you can't get another try_

_Something inside this heart has died,you're in ruins_

_One, 21 Guns_

_Lay down your arms_

_Give up the fight_

_One, 21 Guns_

_Throw up your arms into the sky_

_One, 21 Guns_

_Lay down your arms_

_Give up the fight_

_One, 21 Guns_

_Throw up your arms into the sky_

_You and I' __**(the song 21 Guns is owned by Green Day)**_

After that we all just gaped.

"My turn," Nico said.

"Wait wait wait, You can sing," Thalia, Grover, Percy, and Hazel asked in unison.

"Yep," Nico said popping the 'p', "Anyway, Grover truth or dare."

"Uhm truth," Grover replied shakily

"Wimp!" The Stolls said.

"Hey I'm not risking a Nico dare! Remember the dare he had last time? And he was only twelve!" Grover exclaimed.

'**KLay so that was kinda short but whateves, have fun reading stuff yo.**


	12. Sleepy

**Yo readers, how you doin? Gods I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. Nine days wow. But to be fair, I just finished taking some finals for online classes last week, and today was my first day of real school. THanks to my reviewers. LUV u guys. Anyway, READ ON FELLOW PJO MEGAFANS!**

**I'm not Rick Riordan.**

CHapter 12: Sleepy.

Jason:

"Alright Grover," Nico smiled creepily, "I want you to name everyone here's worst qualities, to your best ability." THis could possibly get our friend Grover here into some trouble.

"Sh*t Nico, are you trying to get him killed?" Connor asked.

"No, I just want some entertainment."

"Uhm Okay, Uh, Nico, you're scary!," Nico looked fairly pleased with himself at Grover's comment, "I mean seriously like terrifying, and you're only like fourteen!"

"Technically I'm like 70 or 80 something," Nico interjected. Wait WHAT!

"How can you be.." Leo started incredulously.

"Long Story," Percy and Thalia said simultaneously.

"Anyway, Uhm Octavian, so far you seem like you really have some kind of grudge against us Greeks. I doubt that we've actually done anything to you man, so could you like, let it go? Reyna, you seem like a natural leader, but you really can't dance. Also, you seem to have a little trouble expressing your emotions and such. I hardly know you though so I could be wrong. Gwen, you seem like a really nice girl, and I have no idea what to say for you." Gwen smiled profusely at this.

"THank you, you don't seem so bad yourself."

"Dakota, Lay off on the koolaid man, you look like some kind of vampire or something. Clarisse, I don't know if you would think this is particularly bad, but you're kind of violent. Drew you are incredibly judgemental. Stolls, Leo you're annoying."

"Heck Yeah we are!" THe three shouted.

"Piper, you're really nice and awesome, but you're kind of over protective sometimes. Aphrodite, YOU NEED TO STOP MESSING WITH PEOPLE'S LOVE LIVES! Thals, I love you I really do, but you have a teensy bit of an ego, and you sometimes tend to be a bit dramatic."

"Huh that's the truth Pinecone face ya drama queen!"

"How dare you you, shut up you stupid kelp-for-brains!" Thalia thundered. **( ha couldn't resist.) **

"Any how, Annabeth, you're a very good leader, but once again with the whole showing your emotions thing, but you've gotten better at that. I'd say your pride was your worst quality, but I honestly think your jealousy is bad too. Rach you're awesome and all I can think of for you is that you happen to have a tendency to get really messy."

"He's definitely not kidding, you should have seen the time she was painting the twilight from the cabins, We came out in the morning and everything including her was covered in paint," Travis said while laughing. Rachel just smiled like it was her greatest accomplishment.

"Jason, you're cool, but you're a little uptight. You don't have to follow the rules all the time. Also, during capture the flag, I thought I might have seen a little bit of that over confidence that your sister has, but it might have just been me. Let's see… Hazel, you seem like a really sweet girl, but you also seem really shy, and Frank too I think. Oh but not the girl part, just the shy part. And that just leaves Perce! WE CALL YOU SEAWEED BRAIN FOR A REASON!"

"Hey!"

"Well you deserve it captain oblivious!" Annabeth and Rachel yelled. Then everybody burst into a fit of laughter. The laughter died down eventually. Hmm I don't think I'm really so uptight, am I. I mean, I have a lot more discipline than say Percy or Leo, but they break a lot of rules anyway, I mean before they found the demigod world, they were total delinquents. Yeah I'm not that uptight. I just have more discipline.

"My turn, Thalia, T or D?"

"Dare duh"

"I dare you to let us decorate you like a Christmas tree, oh and the Stolls get to video tape it." All the Greeks except me, Piper, and Leo burst out laughing. Grover looked smug, meanwhile Thalia looked like she wanted to throttle him. I don't get it, what is so funny. finally Percy asked Venus for some Christmas decorations and pretty soon, Thalia looked like Christmas had puked on her.

"Oh Thalia cheer up, nobody wants a grumpy christmas tree," the Stolls chorused. Then Percy put the star on top.

"Theah now you look perfect!" Percy shouted.

"I'm going to kill you for this Goat Boy!"

"Oh C'mon get into the Christmas spirit!"

"I think you look great cuz."

"Alright the dare's over!"

"Oh but Thalia!" Percy whined

"WHat!"

"WHy didn't you have any presents, Santa was supposed to deliver them!" Everyone started laughing.

"I'm gonna get you for that Kelp Head!"

"Oh No attack of the Christmas tree! Everybody run!" Thalia started chasing Percy around the room, there were glittery ornaments, and tinsel flying everywhere.

"Who Thals, Simmer down," Percy said, drenching Thalia.

"You Know what, I should calm down," My sister said, and then she just sat down. By now all the Christmas stuff had pretty much fallen off. There was just a little tinsel, and surprisingly the CHristmas star.

"It's my turn now so Rachel T or D?"

"MY name!"

"'Kay, Rachel I dare you to tell us the truth!" Can she do that?

"Fine!" Apparently she can.

"Who was your first kiss?" Rachel and Percy's eyes widened. Percy slowly started scooching away from Annabeth, but I think I was the only one to notice.

"I thought that the oracle wasn't allowed to date," Leo said.

"Before she was oracle you dimwit! What, did you think she was born the oracle?"

"Sorta."During this argument, Rachel and Percy seemed to be having some sort of silent argument.

"So, are you gonna answer the sweetie?" Drew asked.

"Oh please do! I just adore twists and turns!" Aphrodite screeched.

"Alright fine! But we're going to play a guessing game 'kay. I'll give you hints by answering yes or no questions. If he is someone you don't know, which is very probable, then I'll tell you his name once you can figure out what he looks like."

Well played Rachel.

"Was he tall?" Piper asked.

"He isn't quite as tall as Jason or Frank, but he would be considered pretty tall," Rachel answered.

"Was he a blonde?" Reyna asked.

"Nope."

"What color are his eyes?" Frank asked.

"I can only answer yes or no questions."

"Okay, then did he have blue eyes?"

"Nuh uh."

"Did he have a mustache?" Leo asked.

"Wha.. no, why would you even ask that?"

"Just 'cause."

"How about a beard, did he have a beard?" Connor asked

"No!"

"Is he someone we know?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Like, all of us know this guy?" Gwen asked.

"To some extent probably."

All eyes turned to Nico.

"What?" Nico asked.

"How long ago was it?" Clarisse asked.

"Oh like, before the last battle of the Titan war, but that same summer. So maybe a year ish ago."

"Don't look at me, I was like twelve!" Nico exclaimed.

"So this was before Annabeth and Percy were dating hmm," Travis said waggling his eyebrows.

"You kissed Percy!" Annabeth yelled.

"It was before you were dating."

"You're right, but I can't believe he didn't tell me!"

"Where is he anyway?" Grover asked. Come to think of it I hadn't heard anything from either him or Thalia for a while.

"Where's Thalia?" Annabeth asked noticing her absence as well. We all starting looking for then around the room. We finally found them curled up in the corner. Thalia was using Percy's chest as a pillow, and Percy had his arm slung around Thalia. He was drooling lightly.

"Awwww," Aphrodite cooed, "I simply adore Percy and Thalia, they're more like siblings than cousins. Ugh, Thalia is my my sister, and he has her too? Not only does he have a nice Mom and stepdad, not to mention an actually caring godly parent, but he has my sister too. He probably never felt what it was like to wonder about your family everyday. To grow up without one. Don't think like that Jason I scolded myself.

"Alright sugarpies, I think it's time for you all to got to sleep," Aphrodite started. Then POOF I was in my room, and I was really tired.

**Okay, so sorry about the slightly angsty Jason. I'm not going to make him a jealous prick, but I just felt that he might feel a little jealous that Percy had always seemed to be happy-go-lucky, and have a family.**

**Just out of curiosity, how old do you think I am. If you get it right, then I will give you a shout out. If you want me to, I will write something you want to read, like a New Story or anything you would like to mention. g'night!**


	13. New York Echo

**Hey Mom I'm ho-ome! You guys are freaky. How do you get so close to my age? I'm NOT 12, but I'm flattered you think I'm so young. ****vovo611**** you got it exactly right I'm 14! Yes I'm young, but I'm very immature for my age thank you very much. Ha ha ha. Again sorry I didn't to make Jason such a jealous prick, I just needed a little jealousy and general nastiness, and so far Jason is the first, well second, to have some. Other characters may or may not act kind of mean at some point. luvvv u guys.**

Chapter 13: New York Echo

Hazel POV

Once again I had a beautiful dreamless sleep. I woke up took a shower in the amazing private bathroom that just appeared next to my room when I needed it, got dressed, and now I'm sitting here eating breakfast.

"Hey Miss Hazy, Leo over there told us you don't know what a New YOrk echo is," Travis, I think, materialized next to me.

"Oh yeah, we're here to show you, it's probably our favorite kind of echo," Connor appeared on my other side. With that they hooked their arms through mine and carried me away. Yikes! THey put me down in front of Percy's room.

"I don't get it," I sputtered.

"Oh well since we aren't in New York…" Connor started.

"We are going to simulate it with our resident New Yorker over here," Travis finished

"I still don't get it," I replied.

"Well what comes back when you shout hello in New York?" Travis asked.

"Uhm"

"Let's try it!" Connor shouted.

"Come on make a lot of noise, and then on the count of three we will all shout hello really loud and see what comes back!" Travis whisper-yelled. **(Anybody see where this is going yet?)**

The Stolls started banging on the door.

"One,Two, THREE!"

"HELLO!"

"Shut the f*ck up I'm sleepin 'ere!" Percy then preceded to expand my vocabulary with a lot of 'colorful' language. That string of bad words was at least a mile long. I was horrified and it must have showed because the Stolls doubled over laughing.

"And that's what comes back!" They laughed together. I stomped back to the breakfast hall.

"What's wrong Hazel?" Frank asked.

"I know what a New York echo is now," I squeaked, "Do we have any bars of soap?"

"Uhm yeah sure, do you want me to get you one?" I nodded. He went off to the cupboard in the kitchen and fetched me a box. I promptly opened it and set it on the table.

"What do you need it for?"

"I thought Percy could use it."

"Okay?" By now everybody had walked in except for the man in question. Always the last to wake. Everybody was either a zombie, or bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. Finally Percy walked in.

"Hey guys," he said. I jumped with my soap and stuck in his mouth. He made a strangled mmmf! sound.

"You should really wash your mouth after all those dirty words!" I shouted. Everybody burst out laughing.

**Okay so this is a shortie, but I have school stuff to deal with. I promised I'd explain the New York Echo! PS I don't mean to offend anyone with this and if I do I am deeply sorry.**


	14. Paint War

**Oh My Gods I am touched that you guys all like my story! I'm actually crying right now I'm so happy I got so many great reviews saying that you love this, or that my story is funny. I love you guys. sob Anyway I loooove you!**

Chapter 14:

Leo POV

Priceless! Oh Gods Hazel the look on his face! Man, who knew he could have such a potty mouth, dios mio I'm dying over here right now!

"Hazel, you officially have my permanent respect!" I half-yelled half-laughed out. The best thing ever!

"Congrats, welcome to the amazing new world of annoying Percy Jackson!" Thalia yelled.

"We have much to teach you," Grover said.

"What?" Frank asked.

"What do you mean by 'we have much to teach you', and do you annoy him a lot?" Jason asked.

"Duh!" Thalia and Grover exclaimed, "Us and Nico."

"They wrote a guidebook and everything," Percy grumbled, having fully recovered from the soap attack.

"101 ways to annoy the hell out of Percy Jackson," Nico stated. Huh, so maybe this kid could have fun. I have GOT to get my hands on that book!

"Oh, well my sweets, now that you're all up, we can start on our activities for the day!" A sickly sweet voice said way too cheerily, "I've brought in the help of another god from now on."

"Sup my demigod compadres," a California looking dude with some sick Ray Bans called out. He totally butchered the pronunciation for the Spanish by the way. The dude was very handsome, and it looked like he was like glowing or something.

"Apollo, 'sup?" Percy called. Thalia just scoffed.

"Oh nothin' much, I'm hoping beautiful over here will stop scrunchin' up her pretty face," Apollo said, gesturing to Thalia. Cue Thalia snarl.

"This is why Lady Artemis, my hunters, and I hate it when you visit!" She yelled. So Apollo is a terrible flirt. Check!

"Alright now, let's get this party started!" Apollo said.

"I still have to eat my breakfast!" Percy screamed

"Fine just eat your breakfast." Percy immediately sat down and started wolfing down a plate of blue food. What is up with the blue food?

"Why is all your food blue?" Reyna beat me to the punch. Huh, Reyna, sure suits her. It does mean queen in Spanish. Percy looked up wistfully. Oooh Big word! Noo Annabeth has given me vocabulary-itis!

"Just a thing me and my mom do," Percy said. I instantly felt sad. I miss my mom. From the sound of it Percy did too. I must have looked crestfallen or something because asked me what was wrong.

"I just.."

"Miss your mom," Percy finished for me, "It must be much worse for you and Frank. I don't think I could stand it if I lost her again." Again? I won't ask. I don't want to pry. Everyone just sat there, no one willing to break the silence until Percy finished eating.

"All right then! Today in honor of me, we are going to do artsy stuff!" Apollo said. Rachel squealed.

"What Apollo means is that we are going to let you loose in our custom art studio for a while, and you have to make something! You can work in teams of two or three if you want.."

"I'M WITH RACHEL!" Percy yelled at the top of his lungs. Oookay then.

"We pick the best art piece afterwards and put it up on Olympus for everyone to see when you are done," Aphrodite.

"Why Rachel?" Octavian asked snidely. Is that even a word 'snidely'. Maybe umm snarkily? Whatever.

"Cause Art duh."

"Besides," Rachel added, "We make a pretty good team when it comes to making stuff."

"Remember that science project with the model rocket?"

"It exploded!"

"It was supposed to it was a Chinese firecracker!"

"Best grade I ever got!" So Perce and Rachel really go way back. Man, I really need to come up a good nickname for her! Poof

Rachel POV

Art! I looove this place it's any artist's dream studio! It's huge and there are soooo many supplies! Ahhhhhh! Plus I get to hang out and do this with my friends! I'm soooo happy I get to work with Percy. We really get each other and we make a great team! I haven't done art with him in forever, and every time we do it's the most fun thing in the world! He is actually pretty good at drawing and painting now since I taught him the basics, and I swear he manipulates the paints with his powers when I'm not looking. Anyway, he's a pretty good sculptor especially. Anyway, I'm officially exploding with excitement right now! Pretty much everybody but me and Percy looked kind of lost in here. Jason and Leo started talking and it looked like they were going to do something together, Piper and Annabeth also. Dakota wandered off somewhere and Octavian was looking around trying to get his bearings, Clarisse stalked off to find some red paint, Drew sat in the corner filing her nails, Reyna, Frank, and Hazel were talking at a table, and suprisingly so were Nico and Thalia.

"So what are you thinking partner?" Percy asked. Hmm, where to start.

"I'm not sure there is sooo much to try!" I thought for a minute.

"We should do some kind of like a mural type thing."

"That sounds great to me boss!" Percy agreed, "Any ideas on what it should be of?" Hmm

"What about us."

"Nice! we could do umm, us during our adventures vs us having fun!" Percy exclaimed

"That's an awesome Idea!" Now to think about how to work it.

"We should do street art style, but at the same time kind of a broken-glassy style background!"

"I am in loooooove with that idea! I have to paint it now! We should probably make like a 'wall' out of wood panels or so though to paint it on."

"No need." Then Percy picked up a water bottle and dumped out into the air. I love his powers! He formed a large wall out of water and then slowly clenched his first. The water solidified! It looked like glass but felt much stronger. In other words it was a wicked cool trick!

"This is pretty good," I said

"Thanks, which paints would you like to use?"

"Um well, I'm thinking probably acrylics."

"Kay, I'll go get some, what colors do you want."

"Primaries, and neutrals for sure, but maybe secondaries too." He ran off to get the paints. When he came back he had the paints, brushes in several sizes, and two paint palettes. He set them down on the table, but not before squirting me with blue paint.

"Hey!" I grabbed the orange and did the same. Before long we were having an all out paint war. We couldn't see the other groups because Apollo had put up curtains to keep out masterpieces private when he started the clock, but we could hear them occasionally. I wondered what they thought was going on.

"All right all right, you win!" I screamed. Percy had me pinned and was squirting me with all the colors of the rainbow. Let's just say, I don't think any part of us or the room was spared the paint treatment. We exploded into laughter. All right let's get started.

**Alright, So my chappies are getting shorter! Get ready for some more Percy/Rachel sweetness in the next chappie! No worries they are just friends, but I love their friendship so much it's adorable! PS I'm starting a new fanfic! It's a de-aged one, but I will not stop this story!**


	15. Rainbow Demigods

'**Sup? Oh nuttin' I'm just writing a fanfic. Thanks for the reviews, each one I read makes my day. I loove you guys seriously. I'm sooo glad you guys like my percy and rachel sweetness, I think that they had the cutest friendship in the books, and I doubt they would stop being such adorable friends. Plus I know that Annabeth can get a bit jealous, but she has nothing to worry about here and she totally knows it. Alright my cherries read on!**

Chapter 15 Mural

**Reyna** Pov

Art huh. What does art have to do with any of this? Whatever. I'm not really good at art at all and it doesn't look like any of my teammates knows much about it either.

"So any ideas?" Frank asked.

"Well I like to draw, but I don't know much else about art," Hazel replied.

"I guess we could try to do something abstract," I said.

"Maybe we could try to sculpt something?" Frank asked.

"What would we sculpt?" I asked.

"Oh, I know, what about some animals," Hazel said.

"We could try to do it in marble," Frank remarked.

"Yeah I guess."

"We could do an animal for each Olympian!" Hazel exclaimed.

"That might get them on our side." We started to get to work. After a while we kept hearing a bunch of squealing and laughter on the other side of the curtain. There was also the occasional Splat of something hitting the curtain as well.

"What are they doing over there?"

"Only Jupiter knows, wait scratch that, Jupiter probably doesn't even know!"

_Line Break

Percy POV

So we ended our paint war and got to work. Rachel is still the most amazing artist I have ever seen, EVER! I'm no to bad either, if I do say so myself. By this time we had already painted several of the demigods already. We were doing this kind of broken glassy kind of painting, with each demigod in battle kind of blending into each demigod being him or herself. And of course we were doing Rachel too. It's kind of hard to describe, but it's amazing to watch Rach work her magic with that brush. I mean one minute there is nothing there and the next minute it looks like there is a photo on this mural.

"So Perce, who next?"

"Let's paint Annabeth next.

"Great! You wanna pick out a color scheme?"

"Grays and light blues?"

"Perfect!" We kept working like that, anticipating each others next move. We make a really good team. Every now and then we stopped to flick more paint onto each other. Rachel even started painting designs on my face. So of course I just had to give her cat whiskers. It was so much fun! When we finished, we draped a sheet over it and had yet another paint fight. I really missed hanging out with Rachel and all my other friends from camp.

_-Line Break

Jason POV

Leo and I made this really cool sculpture/automaton. We had just finished when Apollo yelled all right time's up, and the curtains disappeared. I noticed a lot of other artwork, that was kind o interesting. I still thought ours was the coolest. Then I laughter and squealing, and I looked up just in time to see a ver rainbow Rachel pour a bucket of blue/green paint over a n also very colorful Percy's head. Every inch of their workspace was totally covered in different colors of paint.

"Ahem, Percy, Rachel, did you spend the whole time painting your selves," Venus asked.

"No of course not! We were making art, you see, don't we just look beautiful," Percy and Rachel said simultaneously.

"I see," said Apollo, " It's original I'll give you that."

"We were just kidding this is our actual piece," Rachel said pulling a sheet off of what looked like a wall. Whoa, there was a collective gasp from around the room. They depicted all of us perfectly.

"Wha how did you huh?" Leo jabbered.

"That's amazing," Piper said. I didn't really want to say that I thought theirs was the best, but it really was. No wonder Percy picked Rachel.

"Okay so Percy and Rachel win hands down, that's really cool!" Apollo said.

"It's sooo pretty," Venus gushed. Everybody agreed that it really was. Percy and Rachel were positively beaming. It was really cool.


	16. Separate

**Alright, so it's going to start to get interesting right about this chapter ish. Enjoy.**

Chapter 16

Annabeth POV

We were all back in the main room, or lounge, where we had been the night before. Percy and Rachel were significantly less rainbow, but there were still bits of paint that Aphrodite seemed to have missed. I was sitting on Percy's lap.

"Apollo and I really love this game!" Aphrodite exclaimed, uh oh, "It's called wed bed or dead."

"Ugh," Percy, Piper, Thalia, Grover,Nico, and I groaned.

"I've never heard of it, what's it about?" Hazel, ever the innocent one, asked.

"Oh, It's a game we play all the time in the Aphrodite cabin, someone gives you three names and you have to decide from them who you want dead, to wed, or to take to bed!" Drew replied excitedly.

"Oh," Hazel looked a little green.

"I'll start," Aphrodite said, "Annabeth sweetie how about the Big Three." Sh*t. Um, well, Hades is the most faithful out of the three so he would probably be the best to marry I guess. Poseidon looks like Percy, and he's like Percy kind of. If I had to choose, I know Percy will kill me for this, but bed for Poseidon, and I guess sorry Zeus.

"Um, wed Hades, bed Poseidon, and dead Zeus." Percy looked pretty grossed out.

"You'd kill my dad?" Jason asked.

"Well, I just, the other spots were kind of taken," I stammered

"You'd marry mine?" Nico asked

"Out of the big three your dad is by far the most faithful, Nico."

"That's true."

"You'd do Percy's?" Travis asked incredulously.

"Well umm, he uh, he's a lot like Percy okay!" I stammered out. Percy turned a brilliant shade of red.

"Ooh, Annabeth, you wanna do Percy. What kinds of naughty thought are going on in that blond little head of yours. You two haven't done it already, have you?" Leo said teasingly.

"No!" Percy and I both yelled.

"it's my turn," I said quickly. Who to pick, who to pick. Let's see, I could always torture Thalia. How about I give her, Leo, Percy and Frank. It'd be fun to watch!

"Thals," I say grinning evilly, "Leo, Percy and Frank."

"Kill Leo! And for the other ones, I'm a hunter of Artemis!" I expected this.

"You don't actually have to do any of these things, It's just a game!"

"Fine! Just let me think." She sat there and thought for a while.

"Wed Frank, you seem like a sweet guy, but I wouldn't take you to bed as I barely know you. Percy on the other hand, I do know you, and even though you're like my brother, I don't know how you managed it, but you got hot." Percy turned an even brighter shade of red, and of course Leo, the Stolls, Clarisse, Thals, Grover, Nico and I had to laugh at his awkwardness.

"Now Jason, Reyna, Piper, Drew" Ha, ha ,ha.

"Uhm, Dead, Drew, Wed Piper, bed Reyna." Piper and Reyna nodded as if they had expected this.

"Dakota!Gwen, Reyna and Hazel," Jason said. Hearing this Hazel's perked up. Dakota thought for a while.

"Wed Hazel, bed Gwen, and dead Reyna," Dakota slurred.

"Why am I dead?" Reyna asked.

"Because I'd be dead if I tried any of the other two with you."

"Very true."

"Reyna, Jason, Percy, and Octavian." Reyna thought for a while

"Well, dead Octavian, wed Jason, and bed Percy." Once again, Percy is bright red.

"You, Leo, Hazel, Piper, and Annabeth." Leo took no time to answer.

"Hazel's really nice and sweet, so wed her. Beauty queen is beauty queen for a reason so bed, and Blondie over there scares me!" You got that right!The other girls seemed okay with Leo's answer too.

"Now Hazel, let's see, Percy, Apollo, or Frank, but as a horse." Everybody burts out laughing. Hazel turned red.

"I'd marry Frank in any form," at this all the girls awwed, "Um, dead Apollo, and you know what with Percy."

"Why does everybody choose bed for me?" Percy whined. His face redder than I thought possible.

"Face it Perce, you're too hot to resist," Connor says laughing.

"Travis I think," Hazel started.

"Oh do Katie, Lou-Ellen, and Annabeth!" Percy yelled.

"Okay what Percy just said."

:Katie for all three!" Travis yelled, "Cause sometimes I hate her, but I love her so much."

"Can you do that?" Leo asked

"He will never give you another answer so just go with it," I replied.

"Perce my man! Annabeth, Calypso, and Rachel."

"I'd marry Annabeth sure, but I don't really want to kill, or go to bed with either of them."

"Wow, you are probably the only teenage boy ever, who would ever say that," Piper said.

"Yeah, you got a problem with sex or something?" Jason asked. At the word 'sex' Percy flinched. I wonder why?

"No I just.."

"No I just.. What is it, I doubt it was anything wrong with your childhood, because from what I've heard, you had a perfect one," Jason said sharply. Everyone was silent.

"You had a loving Mom and stepfather, you had a family," Jason said, " Am I right?" Percy flinched again at 'stepfather'.

"Yeah, sure perfect," Percy mumbled looking down.

"Hey man leave him alone, what did he do to you?" Leo asked.

"Oh I don't know, he's more of a brother to my own sister than I am, He has a family, and he alway had one! He had a childhood!" Jason yelled.

"You don't have a right to yell at him for that! You aren't the only one who didn't have a family," Leo said.

"Oh shut up Leo, It's your own fault you didn't have one!" Leo looked shocked and horrified. I wonder what that was about.

"Tú señor eres un grosero y un maricon!" Leo shouted, before stalking off.

"THis is all your fault!" Jason said, pulling Percy up to face him, by the collar of his shirt. Percy flinched like he was going to be hit. He realised what he did and a horrified expression covered his face. He looked like he was terrified and trying not to cry. Oh gods I've never seen that expression on his face before! He backed slowly out of the room, turned tail, and ran.

:Jason! How could you! THat was horrible!"Hazel exclaimed

"Oh shut it dead girl!" Hazel looked she was going to cry.

"Don't talk to my sister like that! Come on Hazel let's go," Nico said angrily.

"Alright leave corpse breath! Go kiss Percy's *ss like you always do!" Jason yelled. Nico looked furious.

"Vai al Tartaro si-mamma cazzo bastardo!" **(go to Tartarus you mother-f*cking bastard!) **Nico yelled, punching Jason. Jason staggered back, a shocked expression on his face. Then he and Hazel stalked off. SO what if my his childhood was worse than Percy's, Mine was probably worse than his! Pretty soon everybody was yelling at each other, and pretty soon, we were all in our rooms. The only people who didn't yell about anything, were Percy and Rachel. Gods d*mmit! Stupid arguments. This bonding time is separating us more than bringing us together.

**There you are! Fight Fight Fight!**

**Next chappie you will hear sad stories and find out what Percy's childhood was really like!**


	17. Think Happy Thoughts

**So I'm home sick from school, and bored outta my mind. No I'm writing here. This part of the story may contain some abuse, so beware. Also be ready to cry.**

Chapter 17

Fates PoV

What have we done, we have driven them apart. THey must see each other's childhoods and pasts to understand. Perseus will not like that. We will get them all in one room, and have Apollo use the memory veil. This will work, it must!

No one Pov

If you walk down this hallway and listen. Pause at Leo's door. Sobbing. The door to the rooms of the children of Hades as well. Jason, Thalia, Annabeth, and Clarisse are smashing things, Piper, Reyna, and the Stoll brothers are very angry as well, Octavian is laughing, Drew doesn't care, Grover and Rachel are searching for Percy. Percy on the other hand is nowhere to be found.

Percy POV

I didn't where I was going when I ran out of that room, but all I was thinking was AWAY! If only Jason knew what my past has really been like. I can't believe he did that! I ran faster and faster, taking turns and twists that I knew I would never remember later. Oh well, if I don't even know where I am, then they will never find me. I let the tears fall freely, I might as well since no one is here to see me cry. I lasted so long since it last affected me. Since I cried last.I kept moving until I found a room. It was beautiful. I was drawn to it. there were musical instruments hanging on the wall, but the thing I was most drawn to was the grand piano in the center of the room. I moved towards it. Music always calmed me down. I sat down and I started to play. My music teachers all told me I had a gift for piano when I was a kid. They said I was a regular virtuoso. But then again, I could play things most adults couldn't play. I never told Anybody that I could play, or sing. It was just something that I could do when I needed to calm down. SO I played and I played and I played. ANd I cried. Pretty soon I was singing. Pretty soon I was playing and singing every sad song about pain I knew. It helped to cry. Music helps me almost as much as a razor. Almost. Every time I ever cried like this is there written on my wrist. Every time it ever affected me. If I just looked hard enough, bingo, pencil sharpener. I took the screw out. I slid the razor across my skin, it hurt but I felt better. I cried, and I played, and I bled. THe red splashed across the black and white keys, and I just played. I put everything that I had kept cooped so long into it. It felt good to cry. The red droplets splashed onto the white floor. It felt good to let myself go.

Jason POV

What did I do? I yelled at my friends. Why would I do that? I can't believe I let jealousy take me over like that! I hurt Leo, Hazel, and Nico. I probably made Percy really angry as well. I really wish I could apologize.

"Jason!" Rachel yelled, "WE can't find Percy anywhere!" Oh Gods.

"Let me help you find him,please, I need to apologize to everyone."

"Yeah, you do, you can do it when we tell everyone that Percy's missing. Come on."

We walked to all of the rooms, and managed to collect Thalia, Grover, Annabeth, Piper, Reyna, the Stolls, Frank, and Gwen. Dakota was passed out when we went to his room, Octavian and Drew didn't care, and Clarisse was still smashing stuff in her room, so we didn't bother asking. We still had Leo, Hazel, and Nico to collect and that would not be easy. I knocked on Nico's door.

Hel- oh it's you," Nico moved to slam the door, but I blocked his path.

"What do you want/" He said icily.

"I wanted to apologize, what I said was uncalled for, and I shouldn't have said it. I really am a jerk and I'm sorry," I said.

"Yeah okay sure," Nico said moving to shut the door again.

"Wait! we also need your help! We can't find Percy anywhere. Can you and Hazel please help us look?"

"We should help him! We need to find Percy!" Hazel said from inside the room. Nico's gaze softened.

"Okay we'll help, but not for you, for Percy."

Next we moved to get Leo. When I was about to knock I heard soft sobs coming from inside. I slumped, I made Leo cry. I knocked on the door.

"Go away," I heard Leo's muffled voice through the door.

"Please Leo, I just want to apologize!"

"Yeah well I don't want to hear it!"

"Please, I was, no I am a jerk! You're my best friend and I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry!"

I heard footsteps and then the door swung open. When I looked into Leo's eyes I saw pain and sadness. I realized right then and there how much my offhand comment had actually hurt him.

"I'm sorry," I choked out, "Do you forgive me?"

"You're my friend you idiot! Of course I forgive you, but I won't hold back on telling you when you're acting like a dick."

"Good, because we can't find Percy, and we need you to help us look."

"Of course!"

Ten minutes later we had all decided to split up, and we still couldn't find him. I was searching with Nico, Rachel, Grover, and Piper. After another ten minutes we still didn't find anything. Then I started to hear some faint music.

I open my eyes

I try to see but I'm blinded

By the white light

"Do you guys hear that?" Rachel asked

"Yeah come on," Grover said, "WE should follow it.

I can't remember how?

I can't remember why?

I'm lying here tonight

The music kept getting louder until walked into a room with a big piano in the middle. And there playing it and singing was Percy

And I can't stand the pain

And I can't make it go away

No, I can't stand the pain

"He's amazing," Piper gasped.

"And to think he told me he couldn't sing," Nico mused.

How could this happen to me?

I've made my mistakes

Got nowhere to run

The night goes on

As I'm fading away

I'm sick of this life

I just wanna scream

How could this happen to me?

I noticed something. As Percy played, red droplets splashed onto the keys and the floor. Sitting on the bench next to him was a bloody razor. THe others gasped as they noticed it too. I think I'm going to be sick

"But Percy he, he's too…" Strong.

Everybody's screaming

I try to make a sound

But no one hears me

He's crying silently as he plays. THe tears are sliding down his face and he makes no attempt to wipe them away as he keeps on playing.

I'm slipping off the edge

I'm hanging by a thread

I wanna start this over again

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered

And I can't explain what happened

And I can't erase the things that I've done, no I can't

How could this happen to me?

I've made my mistakes

Got nowhere to run

The night goes on

As I'm fading away

I'm sick of this life

I just wanna scream

How could this happen to me?

I did this, I'm so sorry. I hurt him.

I've made my mistakes

I've got nowhere to run

The night goes on

As I'm fading away

I'm sick of this life

I just wanna scream

How could this happen to me?

Percy stopped playing.

"You think I'm only crying because of what you said don't you," He said without turning back around. It took me a few minutes to realize that he was talking to me.

"Percy I'm.."

"Sorry," Percy finished for me, ":You're sorry. And you think I'm here, and I'm sad because of what you said. You still think I'm a seasoned warrior who had a perfect childhood and that I'm only sad because you made a couple of comments. You are not the reason I am crying, Jason. Making me cry is not easy. You are not going to take credit for it. You thought I was a strong warrior who never cried before. Rachel and Grover are the only people who have ever seen me like this, and they know why. Why do you think the first thing they thought of was to look for me after you all fought? They wanted to keep me from hurting myself.

"What do you mean hurting yourself Percy? You mean you've done this before?" Piper asked, "What is it that they know, you can tell us."

"No, I can't. I don't want your sympathy! I would rather you hate me than pity me! Jason I accept your apology. No just leave me alone!" Percy screamed. His voice was filled with pain. HE still wouldn't even look at blood was running onto his hand from his wrist.

"I think I heard him!" I heard faint voices from the will as the quick patter of footsteps. THe others all ran into the room.

"Seaweed Brain! We've been looking for you everywhere! Annabeth yelled excitedly.

Percy had hidden his hand and the razor in his lap, but he still hadn't turned around. Then he turned around, with a cheery smile on his face and he just looked like regular old Percy again.

"Hey wise girl! I was just walking around and I found this place! Jason already found me and apologized, so we're all good. I'm not exactly sure how this happened, but I managed to cut myself. I think I should rinse it out," Percy said, cheerily. How did he do that! He's one heck of an actor.

"Annabeth, he was cutting himself!" Piper yelled.

"Really Pipes, do I look like the self-harming type?"

"Yeah I was right here and I didn't see anything," Rachel said. Grover and Nico just nodded. Annabeth and the others looked convinced that he was just fine.

"I'm gonna go find a sink to rinse this out in okay," Percy said, holding up his slit wrist.

"No you're not, I'll take care of that for you, besides, we put a spell on this room so you can't leave. Not until you've seen enough to understand," Apollo said, and he went to work on bandaging Percy's wrist.

"With all due respect,what are we supposed to understand Lord Apollo?" Reyna asked.

"Each other," Venus/Aphrodite answered.

"We put a spell on this room. If one of you, thinks of a memory, then we will be able to see it from a third party point of view. Now we are going to take turns. Whose first?" Nobody raised thei hand.

Percy POV

Nonononononono! They can't see my past! If they find out then, then, they won't treat me the same! They'll treat me like an invalid! I don't want that. What if they try to stick me in therapy. If they find out about the things I've done, then they'll think I'm can't know! I have to keep up the act, I can't think about it. Suddenly we were plunged into a memory.

"_Daddy, will you please play with me." A little five year old girl asks._

"_No Piper I'm sorry, I have work to do," A man that looked like her father said_

"_Okayyy," The little girl sighed. She walked away. _

"_Daddy can never play with me ever, he always has to work, stupid Jane, she always makes work." The memory faded away_

"Oh, That's how it works," Piper says softly.

"Never paid any attention to you huh," Thalia started, "Welcome to the club."

"I know he loves me and all that, but, he's just always so busy."

"Rich parents are always like that," Rachel sighed. I would have taken a rich stepdad who never paid any attention to me over Gabe anyday.

"My mom is amazing, but she always had to work to support us when I was younger too. We weren't exactly rich or anything, but I'm not complaining," I sighed. I miss my mom.

"Didn't Paul help you guys out?"Jason asked.

"Actually my mom and Paul didn't get married 'til I was like fifteen," I replied

"oh" Leo, and Jason looked really surprised. Piper just looked annoyed.

"You would have realized that if you had been listening to what she said instead of wolfing down cookies!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry beautyqueen, but those were the best cookies I have ever tasted," Leo apologized.

"You met my mom?"

"Yeah Annabeth took us there a couple of times and she is the most amazing lady that I have ever met," Piper said. Yeah Mom's awesome that way. I thought about how awesome she is. We faded into another memory oh no

_a nine year old kid with a black eye limped down the hall to a grungy looking apartment. He stopped by the door, he stopped for a moment to pull a ball cap over his eye, and to test his weight on his ankle. He fumbled with the keys and finally unlocked the door. The kid made a conscious effort not to favor his uninjured leg over the other._

"_Hi Mom!" He said to his mother, who was baking blue cookies in the kitchen, then he tried to make a beeline to his bedroom._

"_Uh uh mister, you come right here!" His mom said. He walked over slowly. mother took the cap off his head to reveal the black eye. She frowned._

"_Oh Percy, how did you get this?" _

"_I got hit in the eye with a baseball Mom." The memory faded._

"You were lying," Reyna declared, "What really happened?"

"Some bullies beat me up after school," I said sighing. I was only partially lying that time. I've gotten better at lying now. suddenly another memory came up.

_It was a machine shop, a mother and her six year old son were working on a project._

"_Could you get me that wrench, Mijito?"_

"_Of course Mama." The little boy answered._

"_You know, un dia, one day, I'm going to get my own Machine shop. We will work there together, mijo, No worries, Un dia si vamos a realizar este sueño," The woman reassured her son._

"_Si Mami, Lo vamos a hacer! We will do it!" THe memory faded._

"Oh my gods Leo, you were soo cute!" Piper gushed. Leo sighed.

"Yeah I guess I was. I miss her." Then he started tapping out a rhythm. Upon closer inspection, it sounded like morse code. Let's see I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U. I love you. his mom must have taught him that. More memories.

_A mother and her son were out hiking in the woods. They looked to be of Asian descent._

"_There you go pumpkin, that's it!" The woman was teaching her son how to shoot a bow._

"_Like this?"_

"_Perfect, now just let go of the arrow." The arrow hit the very edge of the bull's eye._

"_I did it! I did it! I hit the target!" The little boy said jumping up and down with glee._

"_That was amazing Frankie! You're going to make such a good little archer!" The woman said, hugging her son close. _

Frank sighed. So many mom memories. I miss my mother. Annabeth scooted closer to me and pecked me on the cheek. That made me feel a little better. I smiled at her. Good, think happy thoughts.

**Whoa long chappie. Hey so about some of the reviews I got for the last chap. A couple of you asked if the reason Perce didn't want to talk about sex is because Gabe sexually abused him, and I honestly have no Idea if I'm gonna do that yet, so, Do you think it would be too morbid if I did, because I might, and I wanna hear your opinion.**


	18. He loves me

**Alrighty, okay. So a lot of you are like, wouldn't Annabeth know? Blah blah blah. So the reason Annabeth didn't immediately go help Percy, or try to find him is because None of these guys are exactly in their right mind at the moment. Gaea is putting these thoughts in their minds. So the only ones not affected are, Grover, Percy, Hazel, Leo, and Rachel. Rachel, mostly because there are sacred laws that do not allow you to do influence an oracle like that, as they are already under the oracle of Delphi's influence. No seriously I looked this up. Plus, think about it. If you were in Percy's position, a leader, thrust from one war into the next and you were supposed to be the strong one that never cried, and you break down sobbing every time you think about something, would you really tell anybody. Plus if you've been keeping something a secret since you were like a little five year old, acting like it never happened, always putting on a bright cheery smile, eventually that turns into your reality. If you act like something for a really long time, then you start to forget things, but when you stop, then you remember. He is just so used to this routine of don't think about that, that it doesn't come back up. I mean, his mom means everything to him, and he wouldn't tell her because it would hurt her. It's the same with Annabeth. He knows that if he tells someone else what he's been through, then it would make them sad and hurt. Percy is so overly loyal, that he wouldn't ever want to hurt any of his friends ever. Percy can't stand the way people would start to treat him like an invalid. It's over now, he doesn't want people to judge him by his past or his scars. Not to mention the fact that, he doesn't have time to cry. He doesn't have the time to feel sad and mope. He is always in battle and talking about something like this is just not something that he has the time for capiche?**

Chapter 18

Annabeth

I need to know what's wrong with Percy. I know he's hiding something. I wonder if it has anything to do with the strange scars on his chest, or the mark on his shoulder. Every now and then I feel like this around him. Every time I ask about the scars he just says that he got them from a monster. I have a feeling that this monster wasn't the traditional kind. I don't want to press him though. I know that he hurts when I'm not looking. If he doesn't want me to know then that's alright. He must have a reason. he must have a reason…. I respect that. I know he loves me, and that I love him, I want to understand him, and I know everything about him, except…. I wish I could help, but he won't tell me. He never really talked about his childhood. I snuggled closer to him. He put his arm around me. Again, I see the sadness behind his smile. I need to help.

"Percy, what are you hiding from me?" I asked.

"What do you mean Wise Girl?," He asked me, smiling sweetly.

"Why won't you tell me? Don't you love me? I can help!" The room went silent. All eyes turned toward us.

"I do love you, I just can't," Percy said quietly, his voice choking with emotion. Oh gods! He is just so difficult sometimes.

"Percy, there isn't anything you can't say to me," I say. He just looks at me with those eyes, and I can finally see how broken they are. It almost makes me want to cry.

"You, all of you would be disgusted," he said. Suddenly we were melting into another memory.

_Three big boys were beating up a smaller one with curly hair. _

"_Hey! You leave him alone!" Another boy yelled. This one had black hair and some grungy looking clothes. He had a tough look about him._

"_Oooh the little freak wants to help the dork out. You want some a' this mental patient?" the biggest one taunted._

"_No, I said leave him alone. You should really get your ears checked Jakey."_

"_Don't call me that punk! You makin' fun a' me?" He asked._

"_Of course not widdle Jakey, Why would I ever make fun of you. Your oafiness is not your fault!" the boy said looking fake scandalized. _

"_That's it! You're dead freak!" The big boy threw a punch towards the raven haired one. The smaller boy dodged. They other two ran to help their ring leader. One of them tried to grab the other boy, but he ducked between his legs and pushed him hard into the dumpster. He groaned but didn't get up. _

"_Yeah you go Percy!" The curly haired boy yelled. The two remaining boys tried attacking together. Percy ducked and weaved avoiding their attacks with skill. He got a few powerful hits in as well. Pretty soon the three boys were running._

"_You leave us alone now or you'll get much worse!" Percy yelled ._

"Aww Percy! That's cute you stuck up for Grover!" Piper gushed.

"Sorry Percy, didn't mean to bring that up," Grover.

"S'okay man, not that big of a deal," Percy replied. We dissolved into memory world once again.

"_Hey Gracie, how you like that!" A burly looking kid said breaking another kid's spear._

"_My name is Jason!" the other kid yelled._

"_Oh is Gracie gonna cry now? Boo-Hoo, little Gracie's gonna cry."_

"_Just leave me alone." memory fades._

Bullies, seems like our new theme. Percy still hasn't told me what it is that's bothering

him.

"Stupid bullies," Piper muttered.

"Anyone here who didn't ever get bullied or teased?" Thalia asked. No one raised their hand.

"So everybody got teased is what I'm hearing, or seeing."

"Okay, this is going a little slow!" Apollo started," So we're gonna play a game to help speed things along."

"We're gonna play I have never." Aphrodite said ugh, cheerily.

"Does everyone know how to play? Good. I'm first. I have never worn crocs." ABout half of us put in some drachmas. Huh, our money seemed to show up out of nowhere.

"I have never eaten a bug," Piper said. THe Stolls, Leo, Percy. and Frank put in a coin.

"Why would you have eaten a bug?"

"A bet," THe Stolls muttered.

"Okay, well I have never been to school," Nico muttered. Once again about half of us put a coin in the middle.

"_Leo! are you listening to me? I'm trying to teach you something now stop with your stupid little machine and pay attention!" The teacher yelled. Other kids in the class snickered._

School. So many memories about school.

"_Annabeth, you should really go play with the other kids instead of just sitting here all by yourself." A concerned teacher said to a six year old._

"_But I want to be alone, it lets me think."_

Sigh memories.

"_COnnor, it isn't nice to steal, give that back right now!"_

"_But I was just having a little fun."_

So many people remember school.

"_Percy, read this out loud for the class please," The third grade teacher commanded._

"_I-I can't."_

"_Why is this?" some snickers from the other students._

"_Because you're lazy." the little boy hung his head._

"_Yes Ma'am," He said, his voice cracking a little._

"D*mn! that's terrible!" Leo said.

"It's not that big a deal," Percy muttered,

"You had to work way harder than the other kids to read one sentence, than for them to read an entire book and she called you lazy!" I rant.

"Not like that affects me anymore," Percy said. I snuggled closer to him and he kissed the top of my head.

"Anyway, I have never worn the camp T-shirt," Drew said looking smug. All the Greeks as well as Rachel threw in a coin.

_Aww man I got flour all over my shirt! Why are we even doing this anyway?"_

"_It's Katie's birthday, we have to bake her a cake!"_

"_Are we even doing this right? I don't think it's supposed to be so lumpy."_

"_Whatever, it'll turn out the same in the end anyway!" THe Stolls were trying to bake a cake._

"_WHat are you doing?" Percy asked._

"_Baking a cake for Katie," Travis replied. Percy laughed._

"_WHat if you can do better, why don't you bake it!" Connor yelled, THrusting the bowl into Percy's hands._

"_Okay." Everyone agreed that Percy made an awesome cake._

"You can bake?" Leo asked.

"I used to help my mom bake cakes all the time," Percy replied.

"No offense, but isn't baking kinda girly?' Dakota asked.

"Hey man I guess cookin' s kinda girly to and I can do that!" Leo yelled.

"Best tacos I've ever had!" Piper exclaimed rubbing her belly. Percy laughed. He hid himself so well I need to know what's wrong. It can't be that bad, can it? Nothing is bad enough that he couldn't tell me. He couldn't have cheated on me could he? No, Percy wouldn't ever do that. He loves me. He loves me and I love him more than anything. I kiss him on the cheek and he smiles at me. He loves me.

**I have been working on this chappie all weekend, so have fun with that.**


	19. Eyes

**Yaaay new chappie again! Thank you for all the amazingly lovely reviews! I love you guys. Okay so Nico did go to school, but he never went to HIGHschool. Get it. He was like 9, 10 when they rescued him from Westover. Got it? So sorry I haven't updated in forever.**

Chapter 19

THalia

THere is something wrong with my cousin. I know him. I see it in his eyes. I doubt that Annabeth's convinced either.

Nico

What's wrong with him. He's hiding. Why.

Grover

It's getting to him. THe others are finally seeing through him. It took them long enough. I can feel that he's struggling to hold down the fort.

Rachel

Percy… You need to tell… I know that you are afraid they will hurt people won't hurt you. they wouldn't even dare…

Piper

What is up with him. One minute he's sobbing and the next he is completely cheery and collected. Every now and then though, I can see a glimpse, just a glimpse of that sadness. He passes it off so well, that I almost think I imagined it. But I didn't. I can't believe I never noticed it before. What could possibly be bad enough to get Percy Jackson down. He acts like he is just fine snuggling with Annabeth. I feel like this new sad Percy isn't so new though. WHat if the Percy we all know and love is just an act?

"I've never jumped off the St. Louis arch," Connor said grinning evily.

"Like anybody's done that!" Gwen said laughing. Percy scowled and dumped a drachma in the pile. Wait WHAT!

"You jumped off the, WHAT!" I yelled.

"More like fell off, and it was during my first quest when I was twelve."

"How are you even alive?" Frank asked incredulously.

"Mississippi River," Grover replied. I guess that makes some sense.

"Yeah ol' kelp head over here's a real klutz," Thalia added.

_WE were in a school hallway. A boy pushed another one into the lockers._

"_Klutz! How'd you get the new bruise huh? You're so clumsy!"_

"_Don't call me that!"_

"_Oh what, you got a problem with it Percy? I'm bigger than you so you don't get a say. Besides, I wouldn't call you a clutz if you weren't one!" _

"Ouch," Leo said. Maybe there really is more to Percy's past than I ever thought. I remember getting picked on at my own schools.

"Oh good, we're starting to make some breakthroughs here. But you are all so slow. We can't just sit here for hours with only one memory! SO you are going to take turns remembering something. We can make it a game. You each take an aspect from one person's memory, and then remember something along the lines of that aspect got it? Good. Reyna, why don't you go?" Mom said.

Reyna didn't look like she wanted to, but she seemed resigned to the fact that she would have to sooner or later.

_A girl was running toward a tunnel. SHe wasn't too old, but she was strong. SHe kept looking over her shoulder. she ran through the tunnel, but not before the thing that was chasing her got a good hit in. She turned and threw a knife. the monster burst into dust. SHe kept running until she had managed to trudge through a small creek. then she collapsed._

"Is that when you found Camp Jupiter?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes," Reyna sighed, "Gwen's turn."

_A little girl was alone in her home. She heard howling, loud howling from out side. Then a knocking/scratching at the door. She got up quickly and quietly to answer. She opened the door and there was a pack of wolves. _

"_Do not fear child, I am Lupa, mother of the children of Rome."_

Another thought about getting to camp.

"Creepy," The Stolls muttered under their breath. Breaths? The Romans just stared.

"What? It is!" Connor said defensively.

"Dakota, it's your turn. Dakota!" Thalia muttered. Dakota was snoring.

"Forget it, he's out cold!" Gwen exclaimed, "Nothing'll get him up."

"Hazel, why don't you go next," Reyna said.

_A little girl was alone in her room, listening at the door. A woman was speaking in a dreamlike voice on the other side._

"_I sense a dark presence around you. Your luck will only get worse without my help. I have many charms that could assist you."_

_A ruby popped out of the floor next to the little girl. She scrambled to pick it up._

"_Thank you for coming I wish you the best." The woman said._

"That woman speaking was your mom right?" Frank asked.

"Yes," Hazel sighed. Her mother, back in the thirties. I wonder if Hazel misses her.

_A little boy and his mother were playing together outside. Suddenly a bear lumbered into the clearing they were in. _

"_Frankie, pumpkin please go inside will you?"_

"_Okay Mommy, but.."_

"_Please." The little boy ran inside. A couple minutes later his mother joined him._

"_Mommy, what did he want?"_

"_Oh, Mamma Bear just needed some directions."_

Directions?

"Wait your mom could do the transforming thing too?" Leo asked incredulously.

"Yeah, that's where I got it from," Frank sighed. Is it just me or is there a lot of sighing going on?

"My turn!" Leo announced.

_A little boy and his mother were in the kitchen cooking together._

"_Leo miamor, can you pass me la sal?" _

"_Si Mami." The little boy grabbed the salt and ran it back to his mother._

"_Gracias Mi hijito. Now try it my little critic." The little boy took the spoon out of his mother's hand and tried the sauce._

"_Delicioso Mami! You're the best cook in the world!" The woman smiled down at her son._

"Moms again huh," Travis said. My turn I guess.

"_Hey Dad! Check this out!" A teenage girl yelled across the room, gesturing at her book. Her father ran across the room to go see._

"_Look, it says here that all these great heroes and monsters were placed into the sky. That their souls were placed among the stars so they would be remembered forever! Kind of like CHerokee myths, right?"_

"_You're right Piper, but the Cherokee constellations are a little different." The girl and her father went back to reading an chattering excitedly about what they found._

"_Who knew researching for a role could be so much fun!" Piper's father exclaimed._

"Oh, that's why you already knew so much about Greek mythology when we found you," Annabeth thought out loud. 

"Yup," I said in agreement.

"Was that Tristan Mclean?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, he's my dad."

"Oh."

"Jason your turn."

_A little boy about two was sitting on a stone floor, dazed. He started to cry._

"_Hush child, you need not fear, I am Lupa. I will be your new mother."_

_The little boy looked up to see a gigantic she-wolf. _

"_My new mommy?" He asked._

"I still kinda wish I knew my Mom," Jason said wistfully.

"No you don't," Thalia said darkly.

_A girl who looked about ten with dark hair and blue eyes was rummaging through her drawers._

"_Thalia!" a woman's voice called from another room, slurring, "Thalia! Thaliiia-a!"_

"_What!" Thalia screamed, furious._

"_I neeeeeeeeed youuuuu!" Thalia scowled and threw her hands up in frustration. Then she stomped toward the other room._

"_How do I look," Said a blond woman, obviously drunk, teetering on the highest of heels and wearing a dress that was just too short. _

"_Why."_

"_Because I know he'll come back if I look good enough!"_

"_No he won't! He doesn't care! Nobody's coming back! Especially not for you. What kind of mother just leaves her baby!"_

"_You take that back you little b****!"_

"_No! You don't have the right to say that to me! You gave the up the right to be a mother when you gave up Jason. I'm leaving!"_

"_No Thalia! How dare.. How can you leave me too, everybody leaves me! Everybody leaves meeee!" With this the woman collapsed on the the bed wailing and sobbing. And Thalia promptly left._

"Whoa," Pretty much all of us, except Percy, breathed out.

"You are lucky never really knew her," Thalia grumbled.

"She-she didn't ever hurt you, did she?" Annabeth asked.

"No, she was just full of empty threats. I'm lucky that way, not all drunk parents and stepparents were like that. Are like that." Percy winced when she said that.

"Percy?" I asked.

"What?"

"Why did you wince?"

"What do you mean?'

"Don't play dumb with us Percy!" Annabeth commanded, " You flinched like you were in pain when Thalia said that. Why?"

"All I did was flinch. WHat's the big deal!"

"It looked like you were in pain."

"Well I just flinched. You don't have to read so deeply into everything." He's lying to me. Drunk parents, hmm. What is it that's wrong with him.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Leo asked.

"Leave it."

"Okay. But you can tell us."

"That's the point. I can't. It doesn't work like that."

"We're your friends."

"All the more reason I can't tell."

"What if we made you a deal," Rachel started, "We can all show us yours. THey have to know! And if you don't agree, I'll tell them myself."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"But.."

"No buts you will do this." Percy looked down. He looked scared. Percy Jackson looked scared. Oh gods. What could possibly be so bad it would scare Percy.

"I know all your pasts. I'm the oracle, so it kind of works like that. Jason and Octavian spent their lives being trained at the Roman camp. Piper's father loved her, but never had the time. She stole things to get his attention and was expelled from several schools because of it. SHe ended up at the wilderness school and you know the rest. Thalia and Annabeth both ran away as young children and found camp. But Thalia died on Halfblood Hill protecting Annabeth and another demigod. Her father pitied her and turned her into a pine tree, to be brought back to life later. Frank's mother died just last year, and he was brought to the Roman camp by Lupa. Hazel is complicated. SHe was born in the thirties with a horrible curse. She could summon jewels, but anybody who took them would suffer a horrible fate. Hazel's mother didn't ever really seem to care all that much for her until she died. Gaea took control of her mother and forced her to raise a giant. But she was able to delay his rising by collapsing the cavern with her and her mother inside. She was trapped wandering the fields of Asphodel for years, until Nico found her and brought her back. Reyna grew up in Puerto Rico and Hylla practically raised her until Circe found them and took them in. Then Blackbeard and his crew escaped from their guinea pig prison and took them captive. They learned to fight because of their were able to escape. THey parted ways and you guys know the rest. Nico was this adorable little kid from the 40's He and his sister Bianca were born in Italy, which is why he speaks fluent Italian, and moved to America with their mother, Maria DiANgelo when they were very young. Zeus and Poseidon then forced Hades into an oath to not have anymore demigod children. THis oath was dissolved after the Titan war. Zeus tried to kill Hades' children, but they only managed to kill their mother, as Hades was able to protect the children. He had their memories wiped and he stuck them in the lair of the Lotus eaters, or Lotus Hotel and Casino, a time bending hotel, for a really long time. Eventually Hades had them taken out and enrolled in boarding school, where they were rescued from a Manticore by our very own Percy and Thalia! Bianca DiAngelo soon chose to join the Hunters of Artemis and left her brother behind at camp Halfblood. Bianca died on a quest and Nico blamed Percy and ran away. He came to terms with the loss and realized that it wasn't Percy's fault it was Bianca's choice. Nico kinda spent his time in the Underworld and bouncing between camps and all that. He became known as the Ghost King during that time. Drew, Dakota, the Stolls, and Gwen all went to their camps the usual way, typical demigods. Clarisse was rescued and brought to camp by Gleeson Hedge and has pretty much lived there ever since. I was just a regular mortal with a rich dad until I met Percy and was introduced to the demigod world where I eventually became Oracle. Grover grew up as a satyr, but nobody thought he was a very good one. He proved them wrong though. Leo, gods, Leo's is pretty sad. Hera/Juno was Leo's babysitter when he was a kid. When he was eight, Gaea came to the machine shop his mother worked at. SHe locked his mother in the back room and scared him enough that he couldn't control his powers. The machine shop caught fire and his mom died. The police and his mother's family accused him of being an arsonist and he got stuck in the system. He ran away six times and eventually got put into the wilderness school and you know the rest. Percy, Percy will tell you his story."

Wow. That's a lot of sadness.

"Percy, go on," Jason urged. Percy just looked up, his eyes, oh gods his eyes were so full of pain.


	20. Blackness

**I'm sooooooooo soooorry I did that horrible thing to you. I made you read that cliffhanger and then wait soooo long to read the next chapter! SOBS HYSTERICALLY PSYCH! I know I know I'm so mean. But I did get more reviews on this chapter then I've ever gotten on any other chapter! Plus I've been stuggling with a little teensy eensy weensy bit of writers block this week. Not only that, but like creativity block in general. I draw like every living moment that I'm not writing, and I couldn't think of anything to draw! Ugh blocks! Anyways so my day went like this.**

**Hey Mom, let's go shopping. Okay! SHop shop shop. OMG! Garage sale. OH MY GODS! IT'S AN $300 CAMERA ON SALE FOR 5 BUCKS! I bought it! I'm happy now. Go home. Watch TV. Psh homework, what homework? I don't remember any homework. Hey sweetie wanna go out to eat. SURE! Somehow manage to stay ou until like nine eating and walking around. Watch more TV. 10:30 INSPIRATION!**

**Anyway, so how was your day? Fine fine I'll get to the story just wait one sec. I'm no Rick, I didn't make ya wait a whole for this did I!**

Chapter 20 Blackness

Percy

How can I tell them. They'll never understand. I-I don't even think I could make myself say it. I've been hiding it for so long! Ho-how could I even begin. Where would I even begin. THey're all looking at me, expecting something, something like what they've seen. THey have no idea how bad thing could be. No Idea how good most of them really had it. THey all feel terrible hearing about each other's pasts. They'll never even be able to stand mine. I won't show them that's for sure, I'll try to tone it down, but I have to tell them. I will tell them this time, I just have to think of the words. My head hurts. D*** it my head hurts. On top of everything I have a headache!

"Hey Percy, are you gonna tell us what's up or not," Jason said bluntly, breaking my train of thought.

"Yeah."

"Okay, so what is it?" Clarisse asked. I thought for a minute.

"You have no idea how good you had it," I murmured softly.

Reyna

How good I had it! my life has been one peril after the next. Betrayals and misery. My life hasn't been good.

Annabeth

Percy wouldn't say that unless he meant it. I ran away when I was seven, what happened to him that could possibly be worse.

Rachel

I know Percy I know.

Jason

What ever happened in his life that made him think mine was good.

Hazel

Oh Percy, please tell us. We can help you. I will help you.

Thalia

This thing he's been hiding is breaking my cousin. If he is breaking, then whatever this is, must be horrible.

Percy

"WEll, is that all?" Octavian asked. I sighed.

"No."

"Percy we can help you, you can tell us anything, I want you to know that," Piper said.

"Thanks Piper," I said. I sat up a little straighter, if I'm going to tell them I'm not going to crack. I can do this, "You're probably all wondering how I could say that, how any of your lives could possibly be considered good at all. Let me ask you guys this. When you were a little kid, and innocent little kid, What did your eyes look like? Did they look like a little kids eyes should, full of life and fun, or did they look dull and lifeless?" Everybody seemed to agree with the former.

"MIne looked like the latter. I noticed, whenever I looked in the mirror, that my eyes said that I had given up. I was like seven when my eyes turned into that. THat was about when I stopped caring. Did any of you give up? Did any of you feel so hopeless that you just didn't care what happened to you? No. You guys never felt that. I did. I felt that when I was a little kid, I felt that during the Titan war. It takes a lot of pain to give up that way. But, then again, My mom was the only thing I had left to lose."

"Sad, but, I don't get it, what happened?" Reyna asked.

I sighed "When I was around five, my mom married this mortal guy. His name was Gabe, and the guy stunk to high heaven. He was a real sleezeball. My mom married him to protect me because his mortal scent covered my demigod 's kind of ironic really. He-he was a drunk and a gambler. My mom had to work herself to the bone to keep us supported, because of course the only job he could keep was an assistant manager at an electronic store. He never even went to work, I still can't believe they kept sending his paychecks. But since my Mom could never be at home, Gabe was always throwing poker parties in the apartment, drinking with his buddies and turning the place into a total pig sty. I still can't believe it was possible to survive that apartment. Anyway, the first thing he'd ask me after I got home from school was always Got any cash? I probably funded almost every one of his poker games. He called it our 'guy secret'. In other words, if I told my mom, or anybody, then, then…"

"Then what, Percy?" Frank asked.

"He'd beat me up," I mumbled, barely audibly.

"What?" everyone asked.

"He'd beat me," I muttered only teeny bit louder.

"What?"

"He'd beat the crap outta me, okay!" I yelled.

"WHAT!" Annabeth, THalia, and Nico flushed scarlet. Grover and Rachel nodded sadly. Everybody else looked shocked and horrified. Well there you go. secret's sorta out.

"What else?" Annabeth asked, barely able to control her temper.

"He, would beat me up all the time. Whenever I did something he didn't like, and with my mouth, that was a lot. AS you guys say from the memories, It's not like I was spared at school either. I was the class freak. At every school I went to when I was a kid. Eventually I figured out that scaring them made them stay away. They never beat me up at school as bad as I got it at home though. But it still hurt. They like to call me names and say nasty things, but they wouldn't dare challenge me one on one. If they were ever gonna try to beat me up it always in groups. And you know how they always say go tell the teacher. That doesn't work when the whole school's doing it. Ignoring it when it always happens doesn't work either. By the time they've beaten you up for the hundredth time, you get that you aren't wanted. But it wasn't that bad. Not really, it's not like it's the worst thing ever."

"Show me." Annabeth said coldly. Barely contained fury behind every word. My eyes widened, I probably looked like I'd seen a ghost.

"No!"

"Show me."

"I won't."

"Show me Percy, Now!" She screamed.

"I will not."

"Apollo, show me."

"You wouldn't."

"Apollo, show me.

"Okay, but, don't blame me if you see something you don't want to see," Apollo said. He moved to touch my forehead but I ducked.

"No," I said firmly, " They are my memories and I don't want to share."

"They have to know," he said, moving to touch me again.

"No!" I screamed, "Stop it! No!" My head is throbbing horribly by now. I forze, Apollo drew back, uncertain.

"I don't, I-I…" I trailed off

"Spit it out Perce, Grover said. The room is spinning I don't feel so good. Where am I ? I'm underwater, people are saying my name. My vision is foggy. I don't feel so good. I start coughing. I draw my hand back from my mouth all bloody. The room is spinning faster. Dark spots. I can't breathe. Everything dissolves into blackness.

**Cliffies! I promise to update tomorrow.**


	21. Tears

**Ack I'm so sorry I didn't update on sunday, but I ran out of day. Seriously, I fell asleep, and then I had way too much homework and play practice on Monday. I reallllllly am sorry. What's that I'm evil you say. WHy thank you that's the nicest thing I've heard all day. Cliffies really are fun sorry. SO anyway, just to let you know, for those of you who didn't know I'm also writing a de-aged fanfic called Then and Now. It's also pretty fun. But back to this story. Read on.**

_Chapter 21_

_Piper_

Oh my gods.

"Percy, Percy! Percy wake up!" Annabeth shouts.

"Let me see him," Apollo said. He was just fine. I thought he was making excuses when he said he didn't feel good and now he's passed out on the floor. I wonder if this is anything like that time on the ship. Please just let him be okay, please.

"Good news, he's breathing," Apollo said quickly, "has this happened before?"

"Yes," I piped up, "I found him on the ground aboard the Argo II, but he said he just had a migraine and fell. What do you think might be wrong, will he be okay?" We were all crowded around Apollo and Percy. We were also all incredibly worried.

"I really can't be sure, but can someone get me a pillow and maybe a water bottle or something. " Leo jumped up to go get the stuff. Percy's eyes fluttered open and he gasped. He tried to stand stand up, but teetered over. He blinked a couple of times.

"Where…"

"Percy are you okay?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah fine, why?"

"You just blacked out for like five minutes!" Thalia yelled.

"Really?"

"Yeah really, Percy what was that?"

"I dunno, I just. I had a headache." Percy winced and held his head in his hands.

"What was that really?" I asked, "It's happened before." Percy looked up at me felt his forehead. SHe cried out in pain and pulled her hand away.

"Percy you're burning up!"

"What's going on with you?" Leo asked.

"Not sure, it just happens sometimes. It went on when I was a kid, but, but it stopped for a while and now it's back."

"Hmm, Percy did you ever hit your head when you were younger?" Apollo asked.

"Yeah."

"Well sometimes After hitting your head symptoms like these can occur in the long-term, especially if you hit your head again."

"Okay."

"You ought to have some nectar and ambrosia." Apollo added handing Percy some. Well, I guess that might be taken care of.

"So, now that that's taken care of, we were going to see your memories, right?" Jason asked. Percy shook his head.

"I'm sorry Percy dear, but your friends have got to know," My mom replied. Percy tried to back away, but before he could react, Apollo was holding him down. Apollo touched his forehead and we dissolved into another memory.

"_Freak!" _

"_Go crawl back into your little freak hole and leave us alone"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Go on ya little mental freak, nobody likes you"_

"_do us all a favor and just go kill yourself." Several large boys were beating up a smaller one._

"_P-please, just stop!"_

"_Oh what, the little mental patient can't take his punishment like a man? You really are a loser."_

Oh gods. That's horrible. And I thought I was bullied.

"Percy, why didn't you say something?"

"We're your friends."

"You could have told us."

"I didn't need another reason for you to treat me like a bomb," Percy muttered.

"What?"

"Oh come on you know you did it. You were so careful around me, like any minute I explode or break or worse. Rachel's the only person that ever treated me like a regular human being. Then of course I save the world. The prophecy was fulfilled, I suddenly became a 'normal' teenager to you guys. You used to treat me like an invalid. Like I was dying every minute. But, I guess you all thought I was gonna die anyway didn't you."

Everybody was silent. Everybody looked guilty.

_A little boy was playing with a toy car. Driving it around the kitchen and making little vroom noises._

"Awww Perce, you were sooo cute!" Travis said.

"Yeah, people seemed to think so." Percy muttered looking down. What's that about?

_THere was a crash as little Percy knocked over a beer bottle. THe little boy looked terrified._

"_WHAT GOING ON IN THERE!?" An ugly sounding voice sneered. An incredibly ugly grimy disgusting looking man stalked in. _

"_Ac-cident." the terrified little five year old mumbled, " please d-don't…." THe man pushed little Percy down. Percy cried out in pain. _

"_You're always making messes you little brat!" THe man hit him. HARD. Percy yelped again. _

"_You mess everything up. You use up all our money. You break everything." The man hit him again and again. Percy was bleeding. THe man grabbed a beer bottle shelf behind him. He raised up and brought it down on Percy's head. Percy blacked out and the man left him slumped against the wall covered in blood. _

I couldn't help it. I started crying. That quickly turned into sobbing. THere were several others crying with me.

"You had to live through that, it's so horrible, how could somebody do that? How could someone do that to a little kid! Over a broken bottle!" I sobbed even louder. Percy just looked down. He wouldn't meet anyone's gaze. Annabeth hugged him close and Thalia did the same.

"_Hey Mom I'm home!" A ten year old Percy yelled at the top of his lungs. He closed the door behind him and dropped his backpack by the door._

"_Your mommy's hic not home hic yet." A voice slurred._

"_She 's wwwworkin' late," Slurred another._

"_I need hic another twenty dollars, ya got 'ny cash?" the first voice slurred. Percy stood rooted to the spot. Sataring at the poker game in progress._

"_Gimme my cash kid!" his stepfather yelled. Percy bolted toward his bedroom._

"_Catch him!" Gabe's goons grabbed Percy and wrenched his hands behind his back. The look in Percy's eye was even sadder that the terror they had already seen. This time they saw resignation. _

"_Don't have any money huh. Well I can't play poker without any money. I say we play something else huh boys. Let's see who can make this little brat cry first." The four other men all grinned evilly at that. The men kicked him and hit him called him names and made him bleed, but he didn't make a sound, and he didn't cry. Finally Gabe went into the kitchen and brought out a knife._

"_Hold him still boys I don't want him struggling." THey held Percy down and Gabe cut open the back of his shirt._

"_You're a little freak! And now, everyone will know it." Percy whimpered. Gabe slowly slid the knife down Percy's back carving. Percy's eyes were closed. HE carved the letters F-R-E-A-K. The blood dripped down Percy's back, pooling on the floor. _

"_What do you think boys, should I sign my work?" HE carved on last letter. A capital G on Percy's shoulder blade. He leaned in and whispered into Percy's ear. _

"_Remember this kid. Your mine, and don't you ever forget it." A single tear slid down Percy's face._

I was speechless. THis time Hazel was sobbing first. IAnd before I knew it I was crying too. Annabeth moved away from Thalia and lifted the back of Percy's shirt a little. He looked at her sadly, then he took it off. The sars were horrible. THere were so many marks. There was the G and FREAK. Annabeth touched the sar, but Percy shied quickly put his shirt back on, but not before I noticed one small scar on his lower back, almost, but not quite hidden by the hem of his pants. W_H_O and then I couldn't see anymore of it. Who? I wonder what it is. Nobody else saw it. My mother sobbed. Pretty much everybody cried, but not Percy. He didn't cry. He just looked down, like he was ashamed of something.

_THe same boy from before was lying awake in bed, trying to block out all the voices he was hearing. he started to cry, silently. He laid there and the words all bounced off the walls into his ears, echoing around in his head. Loser Freak Mental Brat. A cadence that wouldn't stop. Stupid Idiot Delinquent. The more and more he tried to block it out the more he heard those voices. Weirdo Dork Moron Dumb*ss. Percy choked back a sob. They won't go away…_

Oh gods. I hope they went away. I sniffed. That's horrible. Annabeth hugged Percy tighter. He still didn't look up.

_Percy walked into the apartment limping. He didn't think anyone was home but he didn't want to take any chances. He made a beeline to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He sank to the floor and the hood fell off his face. He looked up into to the mirror. He had a black eye and a bloody lip. Not only that but the word 'freak' was scrawled across his forehead with a magic marker. He stared at himself in the mirror. _

"_Nobody likes you."_

_He shook his head_

"_Mental Freak!"_

"_Brat."_

"_Do us all a favor and go kill yourself!"_

_Percy started crying. Pretty soon he was sobbing. He got and washed his face off and he was still crying. He stared at himself in the mirror._

"No no! Get out of my head! You can't see that!" The image flickered. it stopped, then it came back.

_He opened the medicine cabinet and took out a broken piece of glass and gripped it tightly. _

"Stop you can't see that!" The image flickered. It turned to static for a while. THen it dawned on me. This was a suicide attempt. The image came back.

_Percy was lying unconscious on the floor, in a pool of blood. Somebody was pounding on the door. The door busted open and a lady screamed._

You could have heard a pin drop in that room.

"You tried to kill yourself," Nico broke the silence. Nobody said another word for a while.

"You almost threw your life away," Reyna whispered. Percy wouldn't meet anyone's gaze. I knew he was ashamed that he had tried to kill himself, but just from looking at him I knew there was something else. Percy is strong, so much stronger than I'd thought. WHat else is there. WHat else is he hiding?

"What else did they do to you?" I asked. "What finally put you over the edge?"

He didn't answer.

"Percy Tell Me!" I screamed, "What was the worst thing they did to you!"

Percy looked down.

"DOn't ask me that Piper," He said shakily, "If you ask, I'll tell you."

"Well, I'm asking."

Percy looked up, a single tear traced his cheek.

"He f*cked me."

**Sorry Another one. I guess I'm on a roll here.**


	22. Crying and Karaoke

**I promises vovo I'd update this weekend so here I am. PS sorry if this is painful to hear, but this story is coming to a close. so like probably just a few more chappies. Heyo I don't these character. GOT IT? READ ON FELLOW FANGIRLS/BOYS!**

**Chapter 22: crying and Karaoke**

THalia

WHAT! That _ **(insert long stream of swearing here.) **raped my cousin. There's hell to pay now. If that guys still around, I will kill. NO that's too easy of a death for that that monster. I'm going to tear him apart with my bare my bare hands and give him every single injury he ever gave to Percy times ten! then I bury him alive and dance on his grave. I'll sneak into the underworld and give him the worst punishment possible! * #$%&($ pedophile! He isn't even a man he's a monster. No wait he's worse than a monster.

"WHat!" I screamed. Percy, Percy's crying. oh my gods. I ran up to my cousin and hugged as tight as I could. He doesn't need Angry Thalia now. He-he needs me to be nice.

"It's okay baby," I say in my most soothing voice, Percy was sobbing by now. It occurred to me that I'd never ever seen him cry before.

"It's alright, it's gonna be alright, I won't let anybody hurt you." I said soothingly, stroking his hair. Everybody else seemed shocked and horrified. They all seemed amazed that I could be soon everybody was up by us trying to comfort Percy and hugging him. Annabeth kissed him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" SHe whispered.

"I-I couldn't, you already looked at me with pity in your eyes. I didn't need another reason. Besides I was supposed to be a strong leader! How can I be strong for you when I break down crying every time-"

"You are so strong Percy! How can you think that you're not! You lived with all that abuse and rape for years and you were still able to smile! you defeated monsters and won wars! You are the strongest person ever!" Hazel exclaimed Everybody agreed.

"I think that we've seen and heard enough to understand each other know." Aphrodite said. "WHy don't we get you all cleaned up and play a game?" SHe offered weakly.

"Yeah," Percy said, "I'd like that." Annabeth snuggled into his lap. Apollo waved his hand and let us out of the music room.

"Karaoke anyone?" He asked. THere were a lot of halfhearted sure's and why not's.

We all came back after a while to go do Karaoke! Yay. Percy came back with a big smile on his face, and his arm around Annabeth. EVerybody was acting really careful around him.

"What're you smilin' 'bout?" I asked slyly.

"AW nothin' I just feel better after telling somebody, ya know?" He replied.

Once everybody was here Apollo asked who would go first. Percy smiled slyly.

"I think Thals should go first." He knows I can't sing! He knows I hate singing!

"Oh yes," Grover agreed grinning evilly.

"I think that would be lovely," Annabeth and Nico agreed.

"No," I yelled, "NOnononononononononononononononono!"

"Thalia, I believe the people have spoken, you're up!" Apollo said holding up a microphone. They will die.

"What should I sing?" I grumbled.

"Fancy!" The four yelled. I groaned. They know I hate that song. I sang the song through clenched teeth. Everybody laughed. Percy was rolling around on the floor.

"You think it's so funny! Why don't you sing next!" I yelled at Percy. Percy turned bright red.

"Uhh, um."

"GO on." Apollo smirked.

"No I um."

"GO Percy!"

"Fine," Percy went to the little 'stage' Apollo had somehow magically set up. Then Percy smirked, "THis song is for Thalia. LIghtning by Alex Goot." I blushed bright red. He's teasing me. He knows I secretly love that song even though I pretend to hate it. He sat down at the piano and started playing.

She's staring me down with those electric eyes,

No matter how hard I try,

I can't escape that gaze tonight,

That girl's up in the atmosphere,

That girl's up in the atmosphere,

Oh,

I'm hypnotized by the way she moves,

Baby girl please help me soothe,

Imma take you to the sun and the moon,

That girl's up in the atmosphere,

Oh,

That girl's up in the atmosphere,

Yeah,

And I've been catching myself thinking of it,

It was three in the morning,

Every day I chase after her,

But I can't catch lightning,

Catching myself thinking of it,

It was three in the morning,

Every day I chase after her,

But I can't catch lightning,

No, I can't catch lightning,

She'll make you believe anything she wants,

Make you think that you're the one,

She will keep you there,

That girl's up in the atmosphere,

She's way up in the atmosphere,

And I've been catching myself thinking of it,

It was three in the morning,

Every day I chase after her,

But I can't catch lightning,

Catching myself thinking of it,

It was three in the morning,

Every day I chase after her,

But I can't catch lightning,

No, I can't catch lightning

Oh I can't catch lightning,

Yeah,

I can't catch lightning,

She's staring me down with those electric eyes,

No matter how hard I try,

I can't escape that gaze tonight,

That girl's up in the atmosphere,

That girl's up in the atmosphere,

That girls up in the atmosphere,

Oh,

She's way up in the atmosphere,

And I've been waiting, waiting, waiting for you,

Anticipating,

Chasing after things that you do,

But I can't catch lightning,

Waiting, waiting, waiting for you

Anticipating,

Chasing after things that you do,

But I can't catch lightning,

No, I can't catch lightning,

Oh yeah,

No I can't catch lightning,

Oh I can't catch lightning,

Oh no,

I can't catch lightning

Gods, He's good. Like amazing. Everybody was gaping. Percy just smirked at us.

"Thank you, thank you," He said while bowing cheesily.

**I updated. okay I am not uncle rick. PS I think Percy's voice would totally sound like Alex Goot's kay.**


	23. We had Fun

**Yay I'm Updating! Alright I'm sorry about this, but I think that this will be the final chapter. I really hope that you find this ending satisfying. OMG THE BLOOD OF OLYMPUS COMES OUT TOMORROW I'M SO EXCITED!**

Chapter 23: we had fun

Percy

"Nico's turn!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Everybody was still shocked at my lovely performance. Okay, so I guess they have good reason since I like never sing and I always say I don't sing when asked. But when I was younger I used to never stop and he got annoyed. But it's okay. THey know my story now I'm fine. I'm so totally fine, and he can't hurt, he's a rock! The-they are, they aren't judging by all that stuff. I'm fine.

"Hey are you gonna hand him the mic or not?" Leo broke me out of my reverie. BIG WORDS! NOOOO ANNABETH HAS BROKEN ME!

"Yeah, sorry! Go on Nico." Okay so long story short, a lot of people sang and a couple of people sucked. But it was still fun to just hang out with my friends. Nico and Piper were awesome as expected, Drew really wasn't very good, Clarisse, Grover and the Stolls surprisingly weren't too bad.

"Leo your turn," Hazel turned to Leo. Leo burst out laughing.

"NOOOOO!" Piper and Jason wailed, "We'll all go DEAF!"

"Okay, maybe we'll skip Leo," Apollo said.

Fates POV

Looks like they are getting along. Perhaps it is time to send them back?

No wait, let them spend just a little more time together. WE will send them back once they have fallen asleep.

Leo POV

SO karaoke fun! Anyway, we're done with that now. Man I hope Perce is okay. I had no idea.. Nobody did.

"What should we do now?" Piper asked.

"I dunno, something fun?" I replied.

"Let's ask Percy," Thalia chimed in. Yeah Let's ask Percy. Percy thought for a while.

"Can we go to the beach?" He asked

"The beach? What beach?" Reyna asked.

"I say out the window! Can we go pleeeaaaaaase!"

"Oh of course! I have the most adorable swim-suits in your rooms! Go quick and change! Meet up here and we'll all go out!"

Grover

Same old Percy. Always the beach. Well anyways. It is a pretty nice beach.

"Race ya to the water!" Percy yelled.

"Oh you're so on," Me and Thalia ran after him, and dove into the water. Of course we had a splash war. Of course the others joined. Of course Percy won.

"Nico Come on! You have to get in the water!" Jason yelled.

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"Do not!"

"Do too!" Before Nico could react Annabeth and Thalia were dragging Nico toward the water. Nico was kicking and digging his heels into the sand and altogether refusing to get into the water. WE all ran to help get Nico into the water. WEll most of us anyways, Drew was too busy sunbathing and Octavian was off doing who knows what. Well eventually Percy got tired of trying to push/drag Nico into the water, so he just picked him up and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Nico was kicking and screaming. I don't think he noticed that Percy was already waist deep in water.

"PUT ME DOWN I OR I SWEAR I'LL-"

"Okay!" Percy dropped Nico into the water. Nico surfaced coughing and sputtering.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU-"

"Have to catch me first!" Percy took off swimming and it turned into a giant game off water tag. We had a lot of fun. WE got out of the water to rest and eat and tell stories.

"WE should go surfing!" Piper yelled.

"Yeah!" Percy agreed. All the rest of us were a little tired though, so Piper and Percy managed to get Apollo to procure some surfboards for them.

"Okay Piper, quick question, how do you surf?" Percy asked. We all burst out laughing.

"The son of the sea god doesn't know how to surf?" Gwen asked.

"Nope I've never been."

"WEll come on! I'll teach you!" Piper yelled dragging Percy off.

After Piper felt that Percy knew enough to get into the water, they were off. Piper was pretty good and Percy was a natural, No duh. Percy was as good as Piper. We watched them surf for awhile. The sun started to set and They came back in. We all watched the sunset together and went back inside. We ate dinner, and talked and laughed and had we all went to sleep.

Piper

I woke up on the deck of the Argo II. What just happened? The others were all getting p off the ground too.

"Did anybody else just have that crazy dream?" Jason asked.

"THe one with the fates and the bonding time and our friends and stuff?" Leo asked.

"Uh huh" WE all agreed.

"Looks like we're back to war," Percy sighed.

"Yeah, yeah I guess, but on the bright side, at least we had fun!"

**THE END!**

**YAY I finally finished this! Sorry if I left you guys unsatisfied, but if you want, I'll take some requests for plots and stuff! Plus you guys can check out my other fanfic! Laterz.**


End file.
